


Night and Day

by Psychedelic_awakening



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Aggressive Kuroko, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Caring Akashi Seijuurou, Choking, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroko Tetsuya is a masochist, M/M, Mental Illness, Minor Character Death, Mood Swings, Panic Attacks, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rimming, Seductive Kuroko, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Suicidal Kuroko tetsuya, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Trigger Warnings, Underage Smoking, Violence, flash backs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_awakening/pseuds/Psychedelic_awakening
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya isn't as innocent and happy as he seems; he has a dark, twisted life. It's up to his friends to save him from falling into a pit of darkness and despair that he won't be able to escape on his own.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 Kuroko Tetsuya was a bright, happy child who was never seen without a smile adorning his little features, a beautiful smile that never failed to brighten anyone's day. It was as if that toothy grin possessed a healing power that instantly warmed your heart and shook away any darkness that resided there. Tetsuya’s mother often called him her little angel, because that’s how people saw him. He was a blessing sent down from above to help rid the world of sadness; but at age 6, that smile would be gone forever.

Three soft knocks rung through the quiet Kuroko household. Mrs Kuroko quickly made it to the door, her small son clinging to her dress. The door swung open with a whine and the first thing Kuroko saw were shiny black boots and navy blue pants and the boys signature smile spread from ear to ear.

“Daddy’s home!” He squealed, but when he went to hug who he thought was his father he noticed an un-familiar face staring down at him solemnly. He stared into the police man’s sad, brown eyes and even a child could tell that something was wrong.

“Mrs Kuroko, I’m sorry to bother you but may I come inside?” The police man asked politely and took off his hat, offering a bow. Tetsuya looked up at his mother curiously to see that she looked as pale as a ghost and her hands were trembling. She swallowed and nodded silently, picking up the small boy and cradling him against her chest. She stepped aside and the police man muttered a thank you and stepped foot onto the residence.

“Tetsu dear, can you please go to your room for a bit? I have to discuss some important adult stuff with this nice man,” Mrs Kuroko smiled sweetly and all of Tetsuya’s fears were dispelled by his mothers kind and maternal smile. Without argument he joyfully sprang upstairs and invested himself in playing with his new toy truck Daddy had given him just the day before. He adored his father, he was the child’s role model. Tetsuya often went to school and boasted about his Dad’s work and ever since he could talk he would always declare he wanted to grow up and be just like his father! His father was gentle and kind, much like his mother, but he was also strong and protective. Whenever Tetsuya had a nightmare his father would protect him and chase away the monsters that Tetsuya thought hid under his bed. In the child's eyes, his Dad was a hero who fought against evil for the sake of justice! Tetsuya was a little sad that it wasn’t his father at the door step returning from another busy day at work, just like that man his Dad was also a police officer. “Daddy will be home soon!” He sung to himself, his mother would need to tell him that every afternoon if he was late. But he always came home, and Tetsuya didn’t think today would be any different.

“Would you like some tea?” Mrs Kuroko offered, but the police officer refused her offer with a slight shake of his head. Mrs Kuroko frowned, this was not right. She felt scared and she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking, she just knew something had happened to her husband.

“I’m sorry to be of any inconvenience Mrs Kuroko, but I came here for a very important reason. I’m sorry to inform you, but your husband has passed away.”

That night, Tetsuya’s mother came silently into his room with tears streaming down her face. Tetsuya was confused, he had never seen his mother cry. The overwhelmed little boy was scooped into her arms and squeezed tightly as she sobbed into his hair. “Mummy what’s wrong? When’s Daddy coming home?”

“I’m sorry angel, but Daddy has gone to heaven.”

That night, Tetsuya was plunged into a whirlpool of chaos and depression. His whole entire world had been crushed, he was never going to see his beloved father again. He was no more than a small, immature child and it was so cruel for the world to have shoved such a heavy load onto his little shoulders. Being so young, he had no idea how to deal with the grief that caged his heart. So he built a wall around himself and did everything he could to keep everyone out. He became bitter and angry and was sent home from school many, many times for violent out bursts. Within two years he had seen countless therapists and had been prescribed with a weaponry of pills that were suppose to make him ‘happy’. So many psychologists, so much medication, he had been diagnosed with PTSD, depression, anxiety, ODD, ADD, and the list continues… so many labels that Tetsuya didn’t even bother to remember, he just figured he was crazy. Never again would he be that little happy child everyone so fondly remembered, but Tetsuya didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything, he just wanted to wake up from this awful nightmare and see his Daddy again.

‘Daddy’s in heaven…’ his mothers tear streamed face and painful words from that night flashed through his mind. Daddy’s in heaven! That’s where he had to go!

Tetsuya wandered down stairs in the middle of the night when he was sure his mother was fast asleep. He was very cautious not to wake her up as he tip-toed to the kitchen as quiet as a mouse. His mother left all his medication out on the kitchen table. Considering his age, he was still a little on the short side and he had to stretch his body as far as he could to reach the numerous orange and white pill bottles. He opened the fridge and got a glass of water. He shook a mixture of multicoloured pills into his hand, and one by one took them all.

The last thing he remembered from that night is waking up on the kitchen floor to the sound of sirens wailing and his mother screaming out to him through the fog that clouded his mind. He could barely make out her features, but he could see the tears dripping down her face. Ever since his father died, he would often find his mother crying over old pictures or she would just randomly start sobbing whilst doing day to day tasks. It broke his heart to see his mother cry, so he weakly lifted up his arm and stroked her cheek with his slim fingers.

“Don’t cry Mother, I’m going to see Daddy in heaven!” He smiled before his arm went limp and he fell back into complete oblivion.

Tetsuya woke up to a strange place that smelt of the antiseptic cream his mother would always put on his scrapes and wounds, he had always been clumsy and that never changed. All he could see was a blurry mixture of white and shades of light green. He lifted up his arm where a weird tube connected him to some sort of machine with weird numbers and squiggly lines. The machine was making some sort of beeping sound that pierced right into his skull; he really hated that annoying, monotonous beep.

Tetsuya could hear soft murmurs from behind the door to the odd room, and he strained his hearing to try and make out what these people were saying. He immediately heard his mothers distraught and raw voice; Tetsuya was disappointed, he was sure that this wasn’t heaven. Along with his mothers voice, he also picked up on an unrecognizable males voice.

“Don’t worry Mrs Kuroko, your son will be fine. He’s in good hands. Of course this situation is really unsettling considering the boys age, but we don’t know yet if it was an actual suicide attempt. He probably didn’t know what he was doing."

“Y-you should have heard what he said! He.. said he was going to heaven.. to see his daddy. I don’t know what to do anymore!”

“Not that it’s my business, but maybe it might help him to have some sort of father figure in his life. Have you ever considered re-marrying?”

And that’s exactly what Tetsuya’s mother decided to do. When he turned ten, his mother introduced him to his new father; Kajiyama Kumanosuke. He was nothing like his real Dad. His real Dad looked just like himself with the same baby blue hair and eyes, but Kumanosuke was a large brutish man with raven hair and beady silver eyes. Tetsuya didn’t like this man at all, and he refused to call him father. Up until now, he had slowly been getting better and he knew his mother had good intentions so he put back up his wall and flashed fake smiles to make his mother happy, despite his hatred for his new ‘father’. That’s how things continued, he played a good son who wasn’t mentally screwed up and lived his life in his own little protective shell, hidden from the world. He learned how to be invisible and keep people from noticing him. He was happy on the outside, but on the inside he was completely miserable.

Basketball had truly helped aid his broken heart. When he was on the court he could let go of all his worries and focus on the ball and not his messed up reality, it was amazing. What happened with the generation of miracles had certainly carved another deep scar into his soul, but now he could say for once in his life he was happy thanks to the Seirin basketball team. Even though they cared about a fake Tetsuya, it still felt good to have people look after him and people to call his friends. Finally when he thought his life was taking a turn for the better, of course someone had to break him down all over again.

“Stop! What are you doing Kumanosuke!” Tetsuya cried out in pain as his step father pinned his arms down forcefully on his bed.

“Haven’t I told you to call me father?” The larger man spat and punched Kuroko straight in the jaw. Tetsuya screamed and his eyes went wide with shock and fear. The man he was suppose to call father may not have been the best guy ever, and he certainly didn’t love him, but his mother did and he put up with it for her sake. But never had he seen this side of him, no wonder his presence had always made him feel uneasy; underneath his calm and loving exterior Tetsuya now knew that he was a very evil man.

“S-stop! I’ll tell mother!” Tetsuya was now crying.

“And what? Break her heart? If you truly care about your mother I would keep your mouth shut if I was you. Now be quiet and stop struggling. You know I completely over power you and there’s no escaping. You can keep screaming if you really want, but no one will hear you,” The man sneered and unbuckled his belt, using it to tie the younger boys hands to the head of his bed.

“W-what are you doing!?” Tetsuya wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer, he had a pretty clear idea on what was coming. His step father just chuckled and ignored his screams and pleas. His large, calloused hand dipped into Tetsuya’s waist band and began to fondle his soft member. Nausea washed over Tetsuya as his cock twitched and sprung to life. He knew it was only a natural human reaction, but he couldn’t help but feel disgusted in himself for responding despite him not being turned on what so ever. The man above him was sweaty and gross, it repulsed him. But he didn’t fight back and let him do what he wanted; his mothers happiness came above his own.

That night, Kuroko lost his virginity to his step father. And it didn’t stop there, the rape continued over and over again. No matter how much it hurt him, he still refused to fight it. His mother seemed completely oblivious and finally some light had returned to her sad eyes, he couldn’t be so selfish to take that away from her. Tetsuya wanted nothing but to lead a happy, normal life, one where his Dad was still alive. God just must really hate him because his chances of a happy life were nill. He was a boring, invisible highschool student by day and a filthy cum dumpster by night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a bit slow in updating and I apologise. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. I have no idea how many chapters this work will be, but I plan on it being atleast 20,000+ words. Please leave some feedback


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain body modification without consent! Just a quick warning, my friends and I often use to do our own piercings and I highly recommend you don't perform any sort of piercing or modification without a professional because majority of the time it doesn't end well.

Chapter 1

Kuroko sat peacefully in his room nestled in a pile of blankets and cushions with one of his father's murder mystery books opened in his lap. His father had a wide collection of crime novels, and he had read them all at least twice. Tetsuya loved his fathers books, like basketball they allowed him to escape reality as he would intertwine himself with the story. The idea of his father also being wrapped up in this exact book with the same words pulling him in was also comforting for Tetsuya. A rare smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he flipped over the last page before he carefully closed the book and held it tightly against his chest. He took a minute to reminisce and bathe in memories of his father. The smell of his aftershave, the small scar above his eyebrow, his crooked smile, his ridiculous jokes, the way he would place his hand over his mother's hand at the dinner table, the night he gave Tetsuya a plastic rifle to protect him from the spaghetti monster that slept in his closet.. He remembered all of these little things as if it was yesterday; but too much thinking could be dangerous, he knew this too well. He couldn't risk a breakdown, so he forced himself out of his fantasy and gingerly placed the worn paper back on top of his dresser beside the other books, an old toy truck and the plastic rifle. 

"Oh Tetsu I'm home!" He heard a deep voice call from down stairs. The bitter sweet venom that dripped from his step fathers words made him sick. These days those words triggered fear and panic inside Kuroko's chest, his breathing became laboured and he curled himself up underneath his blankets, silently wishing for his step dad to just disappear. The frightened teenager couldn't help but wince as he heard the door knob twist with an eerie creak, signalling that yet another horrid nightmare was about to begin. "Don't hide from me son, I'll make you feel good!"

"You never make me feel good. You're disgusting," Tetsuya snapped as he tried to muster as much courage as he could. Even though he didn't fight back physically, he still wasn't going to completely submit and accept this torture. 

"I like it when you're feisty," he snickered and began to pull the blanket off Tetsuya slowly. His large hands traced up Tetsuya's milky white calves and he fought the urge to just kick his antagonist straight in the face. His shorts were roughly tugged down along with his boxers, leaving him completely exposed. 

"Why do you do this?" Tetsuya whimpered and curled his legs up against his chest which earned him a hard punch to the thigh. 

"I told you not to hide from me. You should know by now the more you struggle and complain, the worse it is," Kumanosuke barked impatiently. 

Tetsuya kept his eyes shut very tightly and he tried to think of happy things; the only happy memories he had were from when his dad was alive and it felt wrong to think about that, so he thought of basketball instead. He thought of the day he was bumped up to first string in middle school as his step father roughly flipped him onto his back and spread his legs. He thought of his first day at Seirin high and when he met his best friend Taiga as intruding fingers slipped inside of him. He would never admit it, but he remembered thinking that Taiga was actually quite attractive, even with his weird double eyebrows. 

"What the fuck are you smiling about? I knew you liked this," His step father sneered, forcing Tetsuya out of his happy place and back into reality.

"I don't like it!" Tetsuya cried out, but it was to no avail. He had already learned that no matter what he says the merciless thrusts would never stop until he was satisfied. 

The worst part were the things that his step father said as he groaned and panted like a wild animal claiming a bitch in heat.

'You’re such a slut Tetsu taking Daddy’s cock with your dirty, used ass'

‘You are so pathetic letting me do this to you'

‘Fuck you feel so good’

‘It’s like you were born to take my dick’

Useless.

Dirty.

Slut.

Whore.

Bitch.

You’re pathetic.

The insults burrowed deep into his decaying mind; like maggots they ate a way at what little sanity he had, drawing him closer and closer to his breaking point. He wanted so badly to get out from underneath this beast. 

“You deserve this,” Kumanosuke hissed. Kuroko no longer saw him as a human being, how could someone with any trace of humanity do something so foul to his own step son? He was like a demon sent up from hell with black eyes and horns to punish Tetsuya. Punish him for what? Did he really deserve this?

Kumanosuke came with a snarl, shooting the unwanted seed deep inside of Tetsuya. He could feel the thick, white substance coating his insides and suddenly his head felt dizzy and he dived over the side of the bed, vomiting all over his floor.

“Yuck, you always do that. You better clean up your mess pig,” and with that, he left the boys bedroom leaving him broken and collapsed in a puddle of his own sick.

The next morning Kuroko woke feeling as if he had been killed and brought back to life again. His body was heavy and lightning bolts of pain shot up his spine every time he moved too quickly or twisted at an awkward angle. Kumanosuke was usually rough, but last night he barely prepared Tetsuya at all which made it even more painful. The next couple of days would not be fun, hopefully Kumanosuke would give him some time to recover. 

Due to his awful night and constant pain, Kuroko was in a terrible mood. He already had snapped at two loud mouth kids on his way to school and anger flared in his chest like a wild bird trapped in a small cage trying to escape. Tetsuya knew anything could set him off, so he avoided his friends all day which was a pretty simple task considering his ‘invisibility’.

Time for practice had eventually come. It had been an extremely long, tedious day for Tetsuya and he was considering just skipping practice and heading home for a nap, but he didn’t want his team to worry about him so he dragged himself to the gym, toting his emotional baggage with him. He would have to be cautious to hide his injured back side from Riko’s calculating stare and Izuki’s eagle eye. One wince or sign of pain would not go unnoticed by those two. He slipped through the doors to the bustling gym, being very careful not to limp, where everyone had already started their warm ups and everyone was laughing and talking loudly, happy to finally be able to get to play after a long day of school. Tetsuya stopped in his tracks and a scowl painted his features. Five very familiar people stood out from the group, because they did not belong here.

“Kuroko you’re here! I didn’t see you at school at all today I thought you could have been sick or-”

Kuroko cut Taiga off with a dangerous glare. The gym fell silent and everyone stared at Tetsuya with shocked expressions. The bluenette was acting very out of character, and the scary look on his face sent goosebumps across everyone’s skin.

“What are they doing here?” Tetsuya said in his usual soft and polite voice, but anyone could sense the maliciousness buried within each syllable. 

“Kurocchi!” Kise squealed and ran over to Tetsuya, oblivious to Kuroko’s mood. He pulled him in for a hug, which pushed Kuroko over the line.

“Get off me!” Kuroko growled and he shoved Kise off him, making him stumble and fall to the ground. The gym was full of gasps, no one had ever seen Tetsuya angry before.

“Uh- I-I’m sorry Kuroko,” Kise stuttered apologetically.

“Why are you here?” Kuroko aimed this at Kise, but his eyes flicked to Riko for an explanation. She instinctively stepped back and fumbled over an answer.

“I thought it might be a good idea to have a combined practice with the generation of miracles,” she tried to seem as normal as possible, but she failed and was obviously shaken by Kuroko’s behaviour. Tetsuya spun around on his heals, stormed out of the gym and slammed the door shut with a loud crash that made everyone flinch.

“Who knew Tetsuya had this side to him!” Akashi commented loudly, unlike everyone else he seemed amused, over joyed even. His eyes twinkled and he was smiling slightly, staring at the door Kuroko had just exited with fascination. 

“Are you okay?” Murasakibara loomed over Kise who was on the ground in shock as the large man sucked on a lollipop.

“Y-yeah I’m okay, Kurocchi was scary!” Kise scampered onto his feet. 

“Indeed. Kagami, you said that you didn’t see him at school today?” Midorima asked Taiga whilst in the process of filing his nails. Taiga swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded silently. 

“If you ask me he was being a complete jerk. It was you guys who asked us to come. I don’t even want to be here,” Aomine complained. 

“Get it together guys! He’s probably just unwell or something. Focus on practice for now and we can check on him later,” Riko ordered after having put herself back together. She was extremely concerned for the blue haired phantom, but she decided it would be best just to give him some space for the time being. “Didn’t you listen to me?! 20 laps around the gym now!” She yelled. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes before moping out of the gym and following the young couch’s orders, but Kuroko was still on all of their minds. 

“Shit!” Kuroko groaned and slumped onto a public bench next to a small stream. He buried his face in his hands and insulted himself mentally. Guilt and regret overwhelmed him; he should have just not gone to practice. He had no idea why he got so mad, he had already settled everything with his old Teiko team mates and he had no reason to act so hostile. Especially towards Kise. He made a note to make sure to apologise to everyone after he went home and had a rest and maybe take some sleeping pills so he could sleep through until morning not having to deal with anyone. Tetsuya crossed his fingers that his step father would be satisfied from yesterday and wouldn’t bother him, but luck was never on his side. 

“Okay guys good work!” Riko yelled to the group of exhausted and sweaty teenagers. 

“Wait Riko, should we check on Kuroko?” Hyuga asked. As captain of the team and having grown fond of their smallest member, he was also worried about his behaviour earlier. Riko took a second to think and nodded.

“Does anyone have his mobile phone number? We could try calling him,” Riko suggested. Akashi had already pulled out his red flip phone, with a dangling charm of a pair of scissors. Aomine chuckled at the tiny accessory, never having pictured Akashi as the type to decorate his phone.

It had rung four times, and everyone was waiting nervously for him to pick up. After the sixth ring, everyone sighed in relief when they heard Kuroko’s voice.

‘Hello Akashi. I apologise for how I acted before.’

‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘You know better than to lie to me Kuroko.’

‘I’m not lying. I’m okay.’

‘Tetsu! I have a surprise for you!’ An unknown voice called from the background.

‘Sorry, I have to go now. Thank you.’

Beep. Kuroko ended the call.

“Why did I have to put it on loud speaker?” Akashi grumbled.

“So we could all hear Kurocchi! I’m glad he is okay,” Kise smiled, he had gotten over the incident and was back to his annoying self.

“Was that his Dad in the background? Come to think of it, I don’t know anything about his family. I don’t even know where he lives,” Taiga said.

“It definitely was not his father. I don’t know much either, but his father was killed when Kuroko was a child,” said Midorima seriously. 

“Killed?” Riko gasped in horror.

“Yes. He was a police officer and was stabbed on duty when trying to catch a run away burglar That’s all I know,” Midorima replied as he propped his glasses onto the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

“Maybe it was his brother?” Said Taiga.

“No. Kuroko is an only child. It isn’t any of our business. I do believe Kuroko was not lying to me, but I suggest we all keep an eye out just to make sure,” said Akashi before he left the gym, the rest of the generation of miracles on his tail.

“Stupid Kuroko,” Taiga growled.

“You heard Akashi, I’m sure he is fine,” Riko rested her hand on the aggravated and worried Taiga’s shoulder, doubt evident in her tone.

“He better be.”

“Tetsu! I have a surprise for you!” Kuroko flinched as he heard these words. He quickly said goodbye to Akashi and hung up the phone then proceeded to crawl under his blanket, waiting for the inevitable. Up until a few months ago his mother was unemployed, deemed too mentally unstable after the passing of her husband. Now that she seemed to be getting better, she recently got a job managing a small fresh produce store not too far away from his house because the owner had fallen terminally ill. Kuroko had realised the other day when his mother got the job, was when his step father had started abusing him. It was Kumanosuke who had convinced her to look for a job in the first place, had he planned this all along? He was only ever nice to Kuroko in front of his mother. 

The door opened and Kuroko took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for whatever he had in store for Kuroko today. Tetsuya peeked over the blankets and looked at the small items in Kumanosuke’s hands with confusion. There were four little plastic packages, two had what looked to be thick sewing needles and the other two contained pieces of silver jewellery.

“Your mother was telling me the other day that you use to want your ears pierced so it gave me and idea so I did some research and ordered the correct equipment. I know exactly the piercing that would suit you,” Kumanosuke smiled, but there was sparks of sadistic pleasure in his gray eyes. 

“I don’t want a piercing,” Kuroko replied defiantly.

“Nonsense. They will look cute! Take off your shirt,” Kumanosuke slipped on a pair of black latex gloves. “I need to make sure everything is sanitary so you don’t get an infection. I thought about letting a professional do it, but it’s more fun this way.”

“Why do you need me to take off my shirt to pierce my ears?”

“No no Tetsu. I’m not piercing your ears. I’m piercing your nipples. It’s perfect for a whore like you!” Tetsuya’s jaw dropped at these words. There was no way he was going to let his step father pierce his nipples, he couldn’t hide that from the team and he wouldn’t know how to deal with them finding out. “If you don’t, I will burn all those precious books of yours,” Kumanosuke threatened.

“No you can’t” Kuroko cried in terror. Those books were one of the very few things he had to remember his father and they were extremely important to him.

“Oh yes I can. Surely you noticed they aren’t in your room? I already have them locked away somewhere safe, and you wont get them back until you let me pierce your cute little nipples,” Kumanosuke beamed. He knew he had already won.

Kuroko shamefully peeled off his shirt and laid back with his eyes closed. His step father praised him and began to unwrap the small packages. Tetsuya opened his eyes to take a better look at the needles and jewellery. They looked to be proper hollow needles used by professionals for body piercings. There were also two small silver horseshoe shaped rings with little silver balls on each end, Kuroko did not like the look of them at all; they were bound to stick out through any thin material. But he had no other choice.

Kumanosuke cleaned his chest with an alcohol wipe and lined up the first needle with his left nipple. 

“This might sting,” his step father said, he sounded as if he wanted it to hurt. Kuroko chewed the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the stinging pain of the needle being pushed through. It wasn’t as painful as he previously anticipated, but it still stung. It hurt even more as Kumanosuke struggled to get the jewellery in, it was uncomfortable having his sore nipple tugged on.

Finally the right side was completed and Kumanosuke marvelled at his work, obviously proud in modifying his step sons body without his consent. 

“There all finished! I think they look good, don’t you?”

“No.I hate it.”  
“Great! Make sure to clean them twice a day so they don’t get infected. Unfortunately we will have to wait until they heal before we can play around with them. I’ll let you take some time to appreciate your first piercings whilst I clean up.”

Once Kumanosuke had left, Kuroko looked at his chest in his bedroom mirror. He hated the little rings that now dangled from his nipples. It wasn’t his style and it felt like it was some sort of claim of ownership, like he was Kumanosuke’s slave or something. That made him feel nauseous and a wave of self loathing rolled over him for being so weak to let himself be controlled by that vile man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.piercingtime.com/images/277/silver-circular-barbell-male-nipple-piercing.jpg


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the hell! He said he was okay but he hasn't shown up at school or practice for three days!" Kagami shouted angrily. His loud, booming voice bounced off the walls of the gym. He slammed a basketball against the wall with frustration, the loud noise made a few of the team members flinch. Riko approached Taiga carefully, as if she was attempting to tame a wild animal. Once she was sure he wouldn't snap she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, which seemed to calm down the angry red head to a small extent.

"He will come eventually. Try not to get so worked up," she said softly. Kagami huffed with frustration and walked off to shoot some hoops, rather aggressively. Everyone else was feeling the same way as Kagami. Kuroko hadn't made an appearance since the practice with the generation of miracles; they were all beyond concerned. Kuroko never ever missed practice, and he hadn't been at school either. Riko had checked with the staff to make sure he actually was absent and not avoiding them as it was hard to keep track of the little phantom. None of his teachers had heard from him nor had he been to any classes. Apparently he had never missed a day at school either, so even some of his teachers were a little bit concerned. They also said his grades had been dropping recently and he was often caught falling asleep in class, this struck Riko as very odd and she couldn't settle the feeling eating away at the pits of her stomach that something was very wrong. 

"Speak of the devil," Hyuga muttered as the doors slid open. There stood Kuroko nervously at the entrance with his eyes glued to his shoes.

"Where the hell have you been!" Taiga bellowed, swiftly walking up to him. Kuroko tugged at a thread on the hem of his gym shirt, a clear sign that he was anxious. He remained silent and refused to look into Kagami's eyes. "You said you were okay on the phone! What's going on with you?"

"You.. Heard that?" Kuroko said, barely above a whisper. Everyone's eyes were on the two, all of them were waiting for answers. They decided it would be best to let Kagami deal with it, kuroko was his best friend and shadow after all. 

"Everyone did. Now spill it!" Demanded Kagami. 

"I just felt a bit embarrassed about how I acted. I'm deeply sorry," Kuroko said loud enough for it to reach everyone. He bowed deeply and muttered a string of more apologies. 

"Don't worry about it. We have had our fair share of angry teenagers in this club," she glared accusingly at Kagami who just rolled his eyes. "Now that Kuroko's here everyone stop slacking off and get back to work!" Riko commanded and in fear of punishment everyone quickly did as she was told. Kagami's narrow eyes scanned over Kuroko and Kuroko gulped, squirming uncomfortably underneath his partners eyes. The bluenette had become very good at reading people but right now he had no idea what was going through Kagami’s head, he had never seen him like this before and frankly it scared him. All of a sudden Taiga’s eyes softened and he messed up Kuroko's hair with his abnormally large hand, earning an annoyed glare from the smaller boy. 

Kuroko let out a high pitched noise of surprise as Kagami grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the court. Tetsuya stumbled and almost fell head first, but Kagami steadied him. Next thing he knew a ball was flying at his face. His instincts reacted before his mind did and he outstretched his arm, passing the ball with his palm towards his light. Kagami smirked and caught the spinning ball perfectly, the strength of the pass moved him back a little and his shoes squeaked against the polished floor. 

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch. I'm surprised since you have missed so much practice. Don't make it a habit!" Kagami yelled, but he was smiling the whole time so Kuroko knew he wasn't attacking him, just his normal teasing that Kuroko had grown use to. Kuroko returned a small smile of his own but he was caught off guard as the ball came flying back, hitting him in the chest. He hissed in pain as his nerves screamed, the ball hitting him straight in the piercing on his left nipple. Luckily so far he hadn't gotten an infection, but they were extremely sore and tender. "Sorry! Are you okay!"

"Yes. I'm fine," Kuroko straightened up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest. 

"You're bleeding!" Izuki called out alarmingly. Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and he looked down at his chest. The smallest spec of blood bloomed on his white shirt. Only Izuki's eagle eyes would be able to spot something so small unless you were looking for it. 

“It’s nothing,” Kuroko tried to brush it off but Taiga came running up to him and began trying to tug off Kuroko’s shirt. Tetsuya yelped and struggled against his much larger opponent, his goal to keep his piercings hidden. He blushed just at the thought of everyone’s reaction, no doubt they would be shocked, maybe even disgusted. “I said it’s nothing!”

“Getting hit with a basketball doesn’t make you bleed! I’m trying to help,” Taiga snarled between clenched teeth. He was worried about Kuroko and he was not backing down. He ignored the yells of Riko and the team, determined to tend to Tetsuya since it was his fault that he was bleeding. Before they both realised they were rolling around on the ground, it looked as if they were wrestling. Taiga straddled Kuroko and pinned his arms firmly above his head. Kagami’s chest tightened, as well as somewhere down below, as he stared intently into Kuroko’s watery blue eyes. He looked delicious, his crumbled shirt exposed his thin yet perfectly sculptured navel and Kagami couldn’t help but feel aroused. His face was dusted a rose pink and he was flustered and panting from the struggle and he looked so cute. Kagami wouldn’t admit it, but he was definitely attracted to Kuroko in a not so innocent way.

“Please don’t,” Kuroko whimpered. Kagami choked on what to say as he continued to stare. For some reason, this started to feel really wrong. Kuroko’s lower lip was trembling and he seemed.. scared? Could he be hiding a serious injury or.. the cogs in Kagami’s brain clicked together and began to work as he realised the situation. Kuroko was being pinned down by a man twice his size who was trying to undress him and they just so happened to be in an intimate position, one that Kuroko was forced into. Who wouldn’t be scared?

Kuroko was frozen in fear. He was completely trapped, he had no where to run. All of a sudden his vision was getting blurry and a disgusting, sweaty smell assaulted his nostrils. He knew it was Kagami above him just trying to see if he was okay, but he couldn’t help but imagine his step father pinning him down instead. Those evil silver eyes and crooked smile swam in his vision and all the sound around him had been cancelled out. It felt as if he was having some sort of panic attack as he was sucked into his memories and away from reality. Beast like hands roamed his body and he cried for them to stop. Hadn’t he suffered enough? Every unwanted touch burned his skin and he tried to get out from underneath the heavy force keeping him down, but it was no use. He was too weak.

“S-stop, get off me!” Kuroko was thrashing around and tears welled in his eyes. Kagami was stunned and he couldn’t move his body. Small hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off and he fell to the ground, his eyes still stuck to Tetsuya. 

“Look what you’ve done! You scared the hell out of him!” Riko shrieked, slapping him across the cheek. It wasn’t that painful, but it was enough to snap him back to his surroundings. 

Kuroko wiped his eyes on his arm and sat up, casually fixing his clothing and brushing out any wrinkles. Teppei was the first one at the small boys side. He hadn’t been vocal about his concern, but he had also noticed something was wrong with the phantom and that had proved his theory correct. It was perfectly natural for him to have been a little shaken up, but the way he reacted and the hollow look in his eyes was not in any way normal.

“Are you alright?” Teppei asked in a soothing tone. Kuroko nodded dazedly and pushed himself up to his feet with help from Koganei who had also rushed to help, his usual cheery face was pitying even though he didn’t understand what was happening, but he too would have been scared if Taiga attacked him like that.

“Kuroko I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be so rough, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Kagami blurted out and Riko flicked him up the back of the head with her clip board. “Ow!” He whined and shot her a glare.

“You deserve worse moron!” She said threateningly as he merely dodged another swipe.

“No it’s fine. Sorry for reacting like that, you just caught me off guard,” Kuroko said with his normal blank expression and soft voice; almost the polar opposite to how he was just a minute ago. These mood swings were making everyone’s heads spin.

“I don’t blame you. I would freak out if I was attacked by a brainless brute, not to mention his stupid face. That alone sends shivers down my spine,” Riko sniped. Kagami scuttled away from the fuming couch afraid of what would happen next. Although he had to admit he deserved it. 

“Is it okay if I go home? I feel a bit sick,” Kuroko asked. Riko smiled comfortingly and nodded. 

“Of course. Stay safe and make sure you show up tomorrow!” She said kindly, but Kuroko could sense the threat in the last part, ‘If you don’t show up tomorrow I wont be quite as nice’. Tetsuya shivered at the thought of what punishment could possibly await him if he continued to skip practice. 

“I can walk you home!” Kagami called out, almost pleadingly.

His brain was in a fragile state and he couldn’t help but associate Kagami as an enemy at this moment; he had to refuse his offer. He wouldn’t be able to handle being alone with him without freaking out despite the fact he knew Kagami had had no ill intentions. Truly it warmed his heart that Taiga was so concerned for him, but he had no clue as to what he was going through and he planned on keeping him that way. Kagami was his light, but at the moment he was keeping him in the dark. He felt guilty for letting him worry so much and lying to his friends, but what other choice did he have?

“I’m sorry but I would rather go home by myself, thank you for the offer. I assure you I will be fine. Goodbye,” Kuroko said simply and bowed before gathering his stuff and leaving. The minute he closed the door behind him he heard Kagami shout and everyone else abusing him verbally. Once again Tetsuya felt guilty, how was Kagami suppose to know he would react like that? And worst of all, he felt like he was one step closer to his secrets being revealed; luckily he held his own in the struggle and his piercings were still safe, even though the left one was still throbbing in pain. He guessed it had been torn a little from the impact of the ball. He had to be much more careful from now on if he wanted to keep his imaginary walls standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are a bit short as of now. The next chapter will be about the same length, but I plan on chapter 4 being a big one. Thank you to everyone who have bookmarked and left kudos so far! It gives me some motivation to keep writing. I would love to have some comments and suggestions to help me improve! Have a wonderful day/night everybody


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty short, but the next one will be the longest yet! Also a big thank you for your wonderful and kind comments!

Chapter 3

Riko had organised an early meet up before practice, unknown to Kuroko, to put a gag order on the team. She told them to forget about all that’s happened with Kuroko and just pretend like everything was normal. Not everyone liked the idea, but she explained that she thought it was best if they wanted to get to the bottom of this. If they pushed Kuroko too far, he might just never come back. They didn’t want to lose the phantom to whatever he is going through, and the last thing they wanted to to do was make it any worse by putting pressure on him. Hesitantly they all agreed, including Taiga. Kagami hadn’t slept at all the night before because he felt so bad for what he did. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Kuroko’s flustered and scared expression and it was like a dagger to his chest.He wanted to help his best friend, and he knew that being straight forward wouldn’t work this time. This was a lot bigger than Kuroko simply being upset over basketball, where his aggressive attitude came in handy to shake the blue haired boy out of his misery, but this time he had to tread carefully. He trusted in Riko as she had a better idea on what to do than he did, so for now he decided just to go with her plan.

Normal practice time swung around, and Kuroko wandered into the gym. He was a little early and very surprised to see everyone already there, but he chose not to say anything. He seemed to have the same idea as Riko and he greeted everyone as if nothing had happened. Practice ran smoothly like it use to, and Kuroko appeared to be back to his usual self, as well as Kagami. Taiga thought that Kuroko would avoid him but it seriously seemed as if nothing had changed. He passed the ball to his shadow who caught it perfectly and Kuroko skillfully darted around the oppositions defence before passing the ball back to Kagami who as expected was already at the goal and he dunked the ball in, Teppei fell to the ground as he failed to block the shot. Kagami beamed and ran up to Kuroko, holding his hand out for a high five. Kuroko cowered, as if he was expecting Kagami to hit him or something. Taiga’s spirits fell and he stared at Kuroko sadly. He was about to ask if the bluenette was okay but he remembered what Riko said about pushing Kuroko too far, so with much difficulty he forced a smile and ruffled Kuroko’s hair as if nothing was out of the usual. 

Kuroko was as confused as a cat who barks. He was expecting to be bombarded with questions or treated like a fragile china doll, but it was as if it was all just a nightmare. He wished it was all just a nightmare. As confused as he was, he was also slightly grateful that no one was bothering him. Someone had pressed rewind and he was back to before he started to fall apart, and everything was back to normal; on the surface anyway. Practice was normal, Riko was as scary as ever, Kagami still trusted him as his shadow and everyone was having a blast in an intense match between Kagami, Kuroko and the other first years versus their senpais. It ended with the first years one measly point in front, and Kagami was over joyed about their victory. He went to high five Kuroko but Kuroko messed up again and uncontrollably flinched, he had seen silver eyes glaring down at him. When he thought he couldn’t be anymore confused, Kagami seemed like he didn’t even notice. Had they just decided to give up on him? It would certainly be a lot easier for him if they had.

“Good job first years! As a reward we’re all going out for ramen, Hyuga’s treat!” Riko smiled. Hyuga dropped the ball he was holding and he was shattered, images of his wallet soon being empty caused him to collapse. 

“You’re the devil,” he rasped weakly. Riko cackled like a witch and motioned for everyone to pack up and head out. 

The small restaurant was warm and cosy and the wait staff were extremely polite and enthusiastic to have so many customers. They all laughed and quarrelled as they ate their food contently. Kuroko sat quietly at the end across from Kagami the walking garbage disposal; he was already wolfing down his fourteenth bowl. Hyuga pouted and shook his wallet upside down and nothing came out other than some dust and lint. Kagami slammed down the now empty bowl and let out an obnoxious burp. 

“That’s gross,” Kuroko deadpanned and Kagami just brushed off his comment and demanded for more food.

“Thanks to you I’m broke!! No way you’re getting more!” Hyuga shouted red faced, still mourning this weeks savings. 

“Don’t blame Kagami, blame Riko,” Izuki smirked at the coach who seemed to be enjoying herself watching Hyuga and his wallet suffer. The first years were chatting away happily about their win, whilst the losers sulked over their meals. 

“Hey he offered!” Riko giggled. 

“I did not!” and once again the table irrupted into shouts as they bickered and fought. 

“I’m still hungry!” Kagami complained and his stomach thundered, proving his point. Kuroko sighed and pulled out his wallet.

“I’ll buy you one more if you promise to be quiet,” Kuroko offered and Taiga’s face lit up.

“Are you sure?” Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded, handing him some yen. Kagami happily snatched the notes and waved down the waitress, ordering even more ramen. Kuroko was puzzled to how he could possibly fit that much food in his stomach, did he have a hollow leg or something?

The cheerful group of teenagers began to calm down and Riko let out a small yawn. “Well I guess it’s time we all head home. One more thing Kuroko,” Riko’s voice peaked everyone’s interest and all eyes were on her, including Kuroko’s who looked a bit nervous. 

“Yes?”

“I was speaking with some of your teachers the other day and they say your grades are dropping. Any reason why?” Riko asked. Everyone else stared at her, was she making the next move already?

”I just haven’t had much time to study,” he replied quietly and rubbed his wrist bands. The action didn’t go unnoticed but it didn’t concern anyone either, Kuroko always wore his wristbands. 

“I can help you study,” Teppei offered with a smile. 

“That’s a great idea! Tomorrow is Saturday so you guys could have a study session to help get Kuroko’s grades back up!” Riko seemed surprised and over joyed by Teppei’s offer, but everyone thought it was probably already planned between the two. 

“Okay, thank you senpai,” Kuroko said. 

Riko quickly changed the subject and they had some light conversation before the diner closed and they all left with full stomachs and smiles on their faces, except Hyuga. 

“Hey baby, how about you ditch those guys and come have some fun with me instead?” A teenage boy, probably a first year, stepped out from a near by ally way and his green eyes clawed Riko’s body. She shivered in disgust glared at the street rat. He was dressed in an over sized hoody and faded jeans with sneakers. He was smirking at Riko with predatory eyes. Hyuga snapped back to his usual self and he stepped forward in front of Riko with his arms spread out protectively. “Ohh is this your boyfriend? I swear I can make you feel better than he can. What do ya say hot stuff?” He chuckled, not fazed by Hyuga at all. 

“She isn’t interested. Go away, we’re not looking for any trouble,” Hyuga growled, but he was surprisingly keeping his cool.

“I can see she wants some, I bet she’s really a slut,” the boy chuckled. The boy continued to remain cocky and he stood his ground as one of the team members stepped forward, their eyes blazing with fury. 

“Kuroko get back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really important author's note!!!
> 
> So I had a tag up that I was planning on Kagami getting with Kuroko in the end but that has now changed! I have only just finished planning the story so my original ideas changed. Sorry if that upsets anyone. I'm not going to say who he ends up with though but Kuroko will settle down with someone in the end. He basically gets with everyone at some point, either sex or even just kissing. I'm curious to know who you guys want Kuroko to be with???


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kuroko stepped in front of Hyuga. His body was shaking with anger and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. He stood eye to eye with the teenager. His eyes blazed with fury, but once again the boy didn’t seem to care. He cocked his head to the side and chuckled.

“You wanna fight do ya?” He smirked and cracked his knuckles. The sickening sound irritated Kuroko and he scowled before holding his fists up, accepting the challenge.

“Kuroko get back!” Riko shrieked and she tried to barge past Hyuga but he held her back. Everyone was shocked, Kuroko’s mood had switched once again and the aura that surrounded him was pure rage and engulfed the atmosphere.

The boy stepped forward and instantly swung his fist at Kuroko’s face. Riko screamed again but Kuroko ducked to the side and sprung forward, landing a punch directly into his opponents nose. The crunching of bones being broken rung through the air. Kuroko was hit with a wave of satisfaction as the boys smirk fell, blood trickled down his face and dripped onto the pavement, staining it red. His nose was bent and swollen, obviously broken. Kuroko’s vision was red and he felt thirsty for more blood; he was going to beat this boy into a bloody pulp for daring to call Riko a slut.

“You’re nothing but scum,” Kuroko hissed and raised his fist again. The boys eyes widened and he shielded his face, but the punch never landed. Kagami grabbed Kuroko’s forearm and held it back.

“That’s enough,” Kagami said softly. For a small second Kuroko froze and his anger slowly ebbed away. He let his arm fall and Kagami released his grip. The teenager took this chance to dart back into the shadows.

“Coward,” Hyuga sneered.

“Y-you broke his nose,” Riko gasped, half-shocked and half-impressed; who knew Kuroko could fight?

“He was disgusting filth, he deserved it for saying such rude things to you,” Kuroko said darkly.

“Even so you didn’t have to resort to violence. That isn’t like you at all!” Kagami argued angrily. Kagami still had yet to fully register what had just happened. The person that punched the other guy could not have been Kuroko, it was like he was possessed or something.

“You have no right to lecture me about being violent Kagami,” Kuroko stared Kagami in the eyes. Kagami’s jaw dropped as he saw the raw darkness in those blue depths. He was referring to what happened the other day, it was a low blow. Kagami remained silent and Kuroko walked off without saying a word and everyone watched him leave speechlessly.

“Are you okay?” Hyuga asked Riko.

“I’m fine but Kuroko…”

“I know, don’t worry we just have to be patient. We will help him,” Hyuga comforted Riko. Riko nodded and watched the blue haired boy disappear into the distance.

“Just what is going on?” Kagami whispered to himself sadly.

~~

Blood. Blood was everywhere. It filled all of his senses. All he could see were red rivers running down his arms, a sickening metallic sent filled his nose, he could hear the sound of tearing flesh, a bitter taste flooded his mouth and his nerves screamed with pain. It was the same deep crimson colour that was dripping down that boys face, he remembered those scared green eyes as they stared at him like he was some kind of monster.

It was later that night and Kuroko sat in the bathroom, his back propped up against the bath tub. His wristbands lay discarded on the sink and his wrists were held out over the drain, covered in blood and gaping wounds caused by a mere pencil sharpener blade. Kuroko was punishing himself for hurting that boy, he should have let the others deal with it. Tears fell down his face and he sobbed quietly. He picked up the blade again and swiped it across one of his wrists. A calming high rushed through his veins; this sort of pain felt good. He was completely in control and he could hurt himself as much as he pleased, either as punishment or a way to convert his emotional pain into something physical. He discovered self harm shortly after his suicide attempt when he was eight. It started off as small scratches on his stomach and they got deeper as they migrated to his thighs and eventually his wrists which were a mess of scars and cuts, the reason why he always wore his wristbands. The urge to self harm came completely at random. Sometimes he couldn’t go a day without the toxic kiss of his blade, other times he would be clean for weeks before out of nowhere the need to cut hit him. Lately he had been cutting two to three times a day because he had so much weight on his shoulders, so much stress. Cutting helped lighten the load temporarily.

He cleaned up and bandaged his wounds before slipping into bed and prepared himself for another sleepless night with his eyes glued to the ceiling.

He couldn’t find the energy or motivation to get out of bed the next morning. His depression weighed him down and he stayed in bed nearly all day, not even bothering to get up and use the bathroom. His mother didn’t disturb him because she knew he had days like this, and his step father was out so he finally had some peace and quiet to just think. His skin began to itch and the voices in his head whispered and called out to him. Finally he pulled himself out of his nest of blankets mid-day and moped to the bathroom and did his business before rummaging through the draws and slipping one of his blades into his pocket.

“Good to see you up. Are you doing alright?” Kuroko’s mother asked sweetly when he emerged from the bathroom. Kuroko smiled and felt a tinge of comfort. She looked good, her cheeks had some colour in them and her brown eyes were full of life and she had been growing out her hair which was tied up in an elegant bun with yellow daisy clips decorating her dark blue locks. If only Kumanosuke had the same effect on him.

“I’m fine. How about you?” Kuroko said, still smiling fondly.

“I’m really good! Business at the store is going wonderfully but I’m happy to have a bit of a break. I’m just cleaning out the attic,” this brought Kuroko’s attention to a large brown box in her arms.

“What’s that?” he asked curiously.

“They’re just old photo albums I’m going to store in the attic so they don’t take up too much space in the living room,” she said, a bit nervous.

“Old photo albums?” Kuroko opened the box and his heart sunk. They were all the albums of them when his father was still alive. His mother would always flick through them and cry tears of both joy and sadness from those memories. “You can’t just pack them away mum!” Kuroko cried.

“It’s time to move on Tetsu, and this will help me,” she said, her smile faded.

“Move on? How can you say that!?” Kuroko was both heart broken and outraged. He didn’t wait for his mother to respond before he grabbed the box and hauled it to his room. He gingerly took the albums out and stacked them neatly where his books use to be, his step father still hadn’t returned them and he wouldn’t be surprised if he never saw them again. It was one thing to steal Kuroko’s body, but taking away his memories of his father hurt him a lot more than anything else he had ever done. It just fueled his hatred for the man even more. He opened the cover to the book on top of the stack. It was a pale green colour with glittery stickers of roses and rainbow flowers, his mother loved to garden and she knew a heap about flowers and plants. The second he saw his fathers face he slammed it shut and the itch that burned his skin came back even stronger. He fished the blade out of his pocket and sat cross legged on the floor. He pulled up his shirt and lined the blade up with some other scars on his stomach. The blade bit into his skin and he reveled in the relief that the pain offered him.

Various emotions sped through his busy mind; anger, sadness, desperation, hopelessness. He was really hurt by his mothers words, how could she just move on and pack everything away like his dad never existed? It was disrespectful and ignorant. He should be happy that his mother was getting better, but he let his selfishness take control as he angrily carved up his hips and stomach.

“Tetsuya!” His mother called and he growled in frustration.

“Leave me alone!” He yelled and made another cut.

“You have a friend at the door wanting to see you!” She called again. Kuroko dropped the blade with a gasp. He had completely forgotten it was Saturday and last night they had arranged for Teppei to study with him, but he didn’t know he was going to come to his house. He grabbed some gauze tape and hastily wrapped his torso and pulled on a lose fitting black jumper and tidied up his room, hiding his razor blade and making sure there wasn’t any blood on the floor. He raced down stairs to see his mother and Teppei sitting in the living room engaging in conversation. They were both smiling and laughing so it seemed to be a good conversation, Kuroko had been worried that maybe they were talking about him. Since his mother hasn’t been home much, she hasn’t noticed him acting differently and he didn’t want her to know what was going on. The last thing she needed was more stress.

“Kuroko!” Teppei waved and Kuroko greeted him back. “Sorry I showed up out of the blue, my cell phone is broken so I had no way to contact you.”

“It’s okay. Do you want to study in my room?” Kuroko asked as he struggled to push the thought of his bleeding wounds to the back of his mind.

“Anywhere is fine with me,” Teppei smiled.

“This is so great! You haven’t had a friend over in forever,” his mother squealed cheerfully. She was happy that her son was socialising and had friends he could rely on, and she instantly liked Teppei and his laid back nature.

“We are just studying, Mum,” Kuroko sighed. Teppei chuckled at the two, Kuroko’s mother was a lot different than he expected. She was kind, cheerful and polite, he was happy that Kuroko had such a nice parent. There was one thing he wanted to ask about but he thought it might be rude, but he noticed the name plate outside the house read ‘Kajiyama’ and not Kuroko like he expected.

“You boys go get some studying done and if you get hungry or thirsty just call out, okay?” Kuroko’s mother said sweetly.

“Thank you Mrs Kuroko,” said Teppei. Kuroko frowned and his mother stirred uncomfortably. Teppei studied these reactions curiously.

“Actually it’s Mrs Kajiyama,” Tetsuya cut in with a scowl. Mrs Kajiyama looked down at the ground with a sad expression, Kuroko seemed angry when he made that statement.

“I’m really sorry Mrs Kajiyama,” Teppei stood up and bowed apologetically.

“Oh no it’s fine,” she chuckled nervously. Kuroko gestured for Teppei to follow him and they went up a staircase to the second floor. Teppei observed the house as he went, it was a comfortable size with a big open living area, kitchen and dining room down stairs. The garden outside was blooming with an assortment of all different coloured flowers and roses with well trimmed bushes and hedges, obviously someone enjoyed gardening; or they had a hired gardener but he doubted that, their house was nice but it didn’t seem like they were overly wealthy from what he had seen. The second floor was a wide hallway with a few green houseplants decorating the door ways. Kuroko lead him to the door at the end of the hallway, which he guessed was his room.

“If you need to use the bathroom it’s just this one to the left,” Kuroko pointed to the door right next to him and Teppei nodded with a smile. Kuroko opened the door at the end and they stepped inside.

It was a reasonably sized room, not too big and not too small. Against the wall furthest away from him was a double bed, it was messy and covered with an abnormal amount of blankets, sheets and pillows. It looked like Kuroko had arranged them into some sort of nest, though it did look rather comfortable and warm. Next to the door on his left was a large set of draws and on top were a stack of what looked to be photo albums and some plastic toys, he was a little curious to as why a boy Kuroko’s age had plastic toys out on display. Maybe they meant something to him. On the corner of the dresser was a picture frame and he immediately recognised Tetsuya’s mothers smiling face. She was holding a baby wrapped in blue blankets with matching blue hair, he guessed it was Tetsuya. His face lightened up, Tetsuya was an adorable baby. Next to them stood a man who looked nearly identical to Kuroko, but with tanned skin, a more square jaw with harder features and he had a small scar above his eyebrow. He was dressed in police gear, it had to be Kuroko’s father. He remembered what Midorima said about Tetsuya’s father being murdered when he was young. On the wall to his right there was a wooden computer desk with a laptop and neatly stacked text books and school stuff.

Behind the door Kuroko pulled out a plastic folded coffee table and set it up in the middle of the room. It was low to the ground and they could sit on the floor and put all their stuff onto it and they still had plenty of room.

“Is this okay?” Kuroko asked, he seemed a little anxious about having Teppei in his room.

“It’s perfect. Relax, I’m just here to help you study,” Teppei tried to be as reassuring as he could without freaking Kuroko out. Kuroko’s shoulders seemed to relax and he looked a little less off edge, Teppei sighed thankfully and sad down at the table. “So I thought we could start with maths. At the moment it’s your worst subject and not to brag but I’m actually pretty good at it.”

Kuroko nodded and got his maths text book and spread it out. Teppei spent about an hour helping him go through his current topic, and he didn’t really seem to be having much trouble with it once the older student explained how to do it. Riko mentioned him falling asleep in class, something outside of school was obviously distracting him from his learning and that’s why he was falling behind, it had nothing to do with his ability because he was very intelligent.

"Also I forgot to ask, are you okay after that fight last night?" Teppei asked carefully.

"I'm okay. Sorry you had to see that," Kuroko replied. He did seem guilty about what happened. 

"Don't worry about it, he had it coming. It just surprised everyone a little but at least you're okay," Teppei said and let the conversation drop.

Tetsuya’s mother brought up a tray with some tea and cucumber sandwiches which Teppei ate gratefully, but Kuroko just sipped on some tea.

“These are some good sandwiches,” Teppei said through a mouthful of food.

“I’m not hungry,” Kuroko replied, focusing on the current equation he was working out.

“Your mother is really nice,” Teppei said in attempt to keep the conversation flowing, but Kuroko just agreed and they fell back into silence. Teppei wouldn’t tell Kuroko because he would probably feel hurt, betrayed even, but Riko and Teppei had already organised this before we went out for ramen. Her plan was for the iron heart to get closer and observe his family life and maybe try and get some answers, but so far nothing really stood out. On top of that, Teppei couldn’t get Kuroko to talk. It was like Kuroko was using his misdirection on their conversations to avoid any questions that could possibly get personal, he seemed especially closed off about his family. He had no idea why, Teppei assumed it was just Tetsuya and his mother who seemed lovely.

A knock on the door caught both of their attentions. Teppei guessed it was Kuroko’s mother coming back to collect the tray but instead a large man appeared when the door opened. He didn’t look like Tetsuya or his mother. He was at least six foot tall with black, straight hair that reached his shoulders, narrow silver eyes and thin lips surrounded by a bit of black stubble. He was holding a bag that seemed to be full of books. Teppei looked over to Kuroko, and surprisingly there was a spark of fear in his eyes; until they landed on the bag and his eyes lit up.

“I just got home and I thought you might want these back,” the man said and handed out the bag. His voice was very deep and rough, it sounded like he had swallowed a shovel full of gravel. Kuroko quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the bag and held it to his chest with a sigh of relief. A small smile painted his face as he lovingly placed all the books on top of his dresser. Teppei watched Kuroko with fascination, those books were definitely something special to him. Why did that man have them in the first place?

“Hello, Honoka mentioned that Tetsuya had a friend over. I’m his step father, Kajiyama,” the man greeted, his deep voice very kind. Teppei happily shook hands with him. That mystery was solved, his mother, Honoka, had re-married Kajiyama after her husband passed. That explained the unknown voice in the background of the call and the name on the house. Teppei looked at Kuroko again, who barely paid his step father any notice. He was back to solving equations, he hadn’t even glanced at Kajiyama since he got the books off him. “I’ll get out of you kids hair now. Good luck studying,” and with that he left and closed the door behind him. Teppei said bye but Kuroko remained silent.

“Do you not get along?” Teppei blurted out. Riko warned him about straight forward questions, but he figured that he couldn’t keep just dancing around or he wouldn’t get anywhere. Plus he was very intrigued about Kuroko’s cold behaviour and he couldn’t continue to bite his tongue even if he tried.

“Those books belonged to my father. I love them with all my heart, and he took them so I’m angry,” Kuroko said simply, his eyes not leaving his work book. This peaked Teppei's interest and finally he seemed to be getting somewhere other than helping Kuroko understand mathematics.

“Why did he take them?” Teppei asked and sat back down across from Kuroko as he studied him carefully. He stopped writing for a second and his eyes hardened. He seemed to be lost in thought for a short moment before he snapped back to writing.

“He just thought they were some old books. My mother is cleaning out the house and storing stuff in the attic so he thought to take them up there. He should have asked,” Teppei couldn’t help but feel like he was lying, but he decided to leave it for now. ‘Don’t push him if he seems uncomfortable’ Riko’s voice from the past reminded Teppei.

They moved on from maths and did a bit of work on Japanese history before it was time for Teppei to leave. Kuroko showed him out, his mother and step father sat in the living room sorting out boxes and they both said goodbye. Kuroko seemed to have an alright family life, but there was something about his step father that seemed off to Teppei. He sent a text to Riko, Hyuga, Kagami and the generation of miracles asking them to meet him at Maji Burger in an hour. They all responded immediately and said they would be there, they all were waiting for Teppei to text them as they all knew about the plan for him to study with Kuroko and scope out his house in the process. If Kuroko found out he would probably be pissed, but they were doing it for his own good. His behaviour recently was alarming to say the least, and they were all determined to help their friend.

Everyone showed up on time and they stood outside the diner with serious expressions, all waiting anxiously to hear what Teppei had to say.

“It’s starting to get dark so hurry up Iron heart,” Aomine barked, seemingly uninterested but he was also worried about his old partner, even if he didn’t show it.

“I didn’t manage to get much information but his family life seems okay, and he is fine from last night. His mother is really kind and he has a step father, which must have been the voice we heard on the phone,” Teppei informed the group.

“I figured such,” Akashi said thoughtfully.

“Anything else?” Riko asked impatiently.

“Him and his step father don’t really seem to be on good terms. Whilst we were studying he came home and returned some of Kuroko’s books that use to belong to his dad, and Kuroko said he was angry about him taking them.”

“Why did he take them?” Midorima asked.

“Something about him taking them to the attic, it didn’t seem to be the truth though. He seemed really uneasy when I asked the same question. There’s one more thing…”

When Teppei told them the last thing he had observed, they were shocked to say the least. Kagami swore under his breath, Riko gasped, Hyuga looked surprised yet solemn, Kise burst into tears dramatically, Midorima remained expressionless, Aomine looked angry, Atsushi dropped the snacks cradled in his arms yet Akashi had the strongest reaction of all; no one had ever and never would again see him so petrified in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I all of a sudden got a massive case of writers block when it came to this chapter. It's easy for me to plan stuff but when it comes to actually writing it I go in a different direction and everything ends up changing and I got very frustrated with myself so I just wasn't feeling it when I wrote this chapter, so it isn't as long as I planned nor is it well written. It's still an okay length in my opinion, but sorry if it's crap. Hopefully I will get back on track next update


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Since Kuroko’s mother was at home for the weekend his step father wouldn’t dare to lay a finger on him. Tetsuya decided to take this rare opportunity of freedom and go for a late night stroll around the neighbourhood. Kuroko enjoyed walking at night. The soft, cool breeze ran it’s fingers through Kuroko’s hair and he sighed in contentment as he admired the night sky. It was a deep ink blue dotted with silver stars and he basked in the glow of the half moon. It was a beautiful and quiet night and Kuroko spent hours just walking around with a lingering smile. Kuroko imagined what it would be like to be a star, completely isolated in eternal darkness free to do whatever as he pleased. Did stars experience heartache? If so, Kuroko figured he would be a miserable star. Would he shine for millions of years? Or would he die out just after he was born? Even so Kuroko longed to be anything but human, it was a torturous existence. Humanity was beyond saving. Kuroko no longer believed in a god, but if there just so happened to be one he doubted that even they had the power to save their corrupted species. 

Tetsuya’s smile faded as his tranquillity was brought to a halt. He could hear murmurs and laughing from around the corner of the street he was walking on. Gangs and street rats often crawled around the streets of a night time, but Kuroko had never run into any trouble before so he figured that he would be safe. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as straight as soldiers as the voices got closer and closer, but his feet remained rooted to the pavement unmoved. The group of people turned onto the street he was on. Their shadows were cast by the flickering street lights curled around buildings and reached out towards Kuroko across the pavement. He decided it was time for him to retreat but just as he turned around one of the voices called out to him.

“Hey you!” A deep voice rumbled and echoed through the quiet street. Kuroko swore under his breath and reluctantly turned around. It was a small group of about five or six men ranging from Kuroko’s age and who looked to be the leader was in his late twenties. Kuroko’s heart jumped into his throat when he saw what the leader was holding, a metal baseball bat. He didn’t think he would be able to hold his ground against this many people, especially if they were armed.

“You’re the one who broke my nose!” A scrawny teenage boy from the back stood forwards and Kuroko immediately recognised him, he couldn’t help but chuckle internally at the bandages covering his nose. “We’ve got you now!” He yelled and was about to approach Kuroko but the leader clicked his tongue and grabbed him by the back off the collar. 

“This was the runt who fucked up your face? Seriously Jaws, I didn’t know you were so pathetic,” the leader said cockily and shoved the teenager back into the group of people. Kuroko stepped back when the leader made a move forwards and he swung the bat onto his shoulder. “Relax kid. You must have balls if you took down little Jaws here.”

“Jaws? What an interesting name considering he’s all bark and no bite,” Kuroko sneered as he prepared to run. Kuroko glared at the man and all of a sudden he threw his head back and roared in laughter. Tetsuya continued to stare at him perplexed. 

“The name’s Keeper, and it seems as though you’re already acquainted with Jaws here,” Keeper introduced himself and held out his other hand for a handshake, the one that wasn’t holding the bat. Kuroko didn’t shake his hand and continued to glare at him. Keeper chuckled and took his hand back. Keeper had brown hair and matching eyes and he seemed wise and friendly but protective over his group, he kind of reminded him of his father which caused Kuroko a sting of pain.“Did you know that panthers are not a real species? They are jaguars and leopards who have melanism, the opposite of albinism.”

“You seem pretty smart for a gang leader,” Kuroko commented sarcastically. 

“Oh no, this isn’t a gang. We are simply a group of lost souls, and I am their keeper,” Keeper smiled with a breath of laughter. “Let me introduce you to the others. This is Stray and Quill, they’re brothers,” the mentioned two stepped forwards and nodded their heads silently. They both looked to be in their late teens and they looked very similar. Stray seemed to be the eldest and had a good few inches on his brother and packed a lot more muscle, whilst Quill was small and skinny with freckles and wide rimmed black glasses. Other than that they were both dressed in black jeans and grey lose fitting sweat shirts and they had the same messy blonde hair and orange eyes. Neither of them were intimidating and they seemed quiet and collected, but anyone could see the pain that carved their features, lost souls described the two perfectly. “This is Rex,” Keeper continued the introductions. Rex was a tower of pure muscle and he bared the resemblance to a pit bull with small black eyes and his hair was tucked into a red bandana. “And lastly-”

Keeper was cut off by a small boy who sprung forwards with a wide grin. He was bursting with energy and didn’t seem to be able to stand still. “My name is Finch! Pleasure to meet you blue-y,” he smiled and Kuroko choked on a noise of surprise when he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Finch was a little shorter than Kuroko, but he seemed slightly older. He had hair as red as a clowns nose and it was pulled up into messy pig tails. His blue eyes were big and shining with joy. He skipped back to the group and clung to Rex’s side, who just ignored him and his face remained hard and motionless. If Finch could get anymore strange, it would be because of the yellow sun dress he was wearing with white bows decorating the straps and hem. Kuroko wasn’t judging, but he had to admit it was odd attire for a boy. But nothing about this group was normal. 

“Finch is very energetic, my apologies. And of course there’s Jaws,” Keeper said. Jaws huffed and refused to look at Tetsuya. Kuroko took a minute to take note of his appearance. He had a mop of messy black hair and maroon eyes, he was dressed in the same dirty hoody and jeans that he was when they had their first encounter. 

“Tetsuya Kuroko,” Kuroko decided to introduce himself as well, this group didn’t seem to be a threat and he was oddly compelled to trust them.

“I like you, so I’m going to give you a new name. Panther sounds good,” Keeper said with a grin. 

“Why Panther?” Kuroko asked with confusion, he didn’t understand what was going on.

“Those eyes of yours, they have the look of a predator and someone that has been kicked out of society. I think you will fit in well with our little group, you don’t belong with the average and boring. How about we go for a couple drinks to welcome our newest member?”

“You can’t be serious?!” Jaws yelled, clearly pissed off about Keeper’s decision.

“No thank you,” Kuroko said and turned around to leave but someone grabbed his arm. Kuroko looked down into big watery blue eyes and a cute little pout. Finch had his body pressed up against him and was pleading silently with his adorable charm. Kuroko scratched the back of his head and sighed. “Please Panther,” he whimpered in a feminine voice.

“Fine,” he gave in and everyone, not including Jaws, welcomed him with kind smiles. Finch cheered loudly and spun around whilst giggling like a school girl, his dress fanning out and rippling in the night breeze. “This has been an interesting night,” Kuroko deadpanned and Keeper laughed. 

“The night hasn’t even started!” He announced and grabbed Kuroko by the shoulder, leading him and the lost souls through the streets to a destination that still remained unknown to Kuroko.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kuroko was led through the barely lit streets by Keeper, everyone else in tow. His nerves escalated with every haunting minute that passed. The only sound was Finch happily humming as he pranced along, making sure to avoid all the cracks in the concrete. They turned into a narrow ally way, a feral black cat hissed and hid behind an overflowing dumpster. The air reeked of garbage and there wasn’t a patch of the brick buildings closing in on him that wasn’t covered in graffiti. Kuroko felt uneasy in the run down area and he kept looking over his shoulder anxiously. The ally way led to a dead end and a lump formed in his throat, he had no escape root if things went south. Keeper pulled out a key and unlocked a door that blended in with the brick work, it was also a victim to the spray paint. 

“This is the lost souls little hide away, welcome,” Keeper broke the silence and led Kuroko inside. Keeper flicked a light switch and it spluttered and didn’t respond for a few seconds for suddenly illuminating the small crib with a yellow glow. It looked to be an old bar with booths and in the centre was a heap of make shift beds and blankets. It was a bit dirty, but it was welcoming. It smelt like damp moss but it wasn’t as bad as the foul smell outside. “We call ourselves lost souls for a reason. We all have our own demons and stories of abuse, addiction and none of us have a place to call home. Our only rule is you don’t ask any questions about anybody’s personal business or past,” Keeper said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey at the bar that was practically falling apart and crawling with insects. 

Quill slipped into one of the booths and began to write in a leather bound journal. Kuroko admired how smoothly his hand moved across the paper as he printed out perfectly written characters. 

“That’s how he earned his nickname. He has an amazing talent for writing,” Keeper informed Kuroko.

“He has always loved to write. If only I could have afforded to keep him in school,” Stray spoke for the first time. Kuroko watched as he looked at his younger brother tenderly as he wrote. Stray seemed to be more of a father figure to Quill and he looked like he loved him dearly, they had a true brothers bond. Kuroko felt jealous of the two, no matter what they would always have each other through thick and thin; but Kuroko had no one like that, did he?

“Take a seat. Rex will sort out drinks, believe it or not he use to be a barista then he started working as a bar tender before he ended up with our crew,” Keeper said and he sat at one of the stools at the bar. Kuroko cocked an eyebrow at Rex who went behind the bar and began to mix different alcohols together and create multi-coloured cocktails with fancy umbrellas and olives on toothpicks, Kuroko snorted and began to laugh. It was a funny sight watching the big, scary man delicately prepare the girly drinks.

Tetsuya sat on one of the make shift beds, it was more comfortable and soft then he thought it was and he sunk into the warm blankets with his legs cradled against his chest. Finch perched next to him smiling broadly. 

“Rexy’s drinks are the best!” He said childishly before snuggling into Kuroko’s side. 

“Uhhh,” Kuroko didn’t know how to respond to this and he stared at Finch awkwardly.

“Sorry I can’t help myself. Panther’s are just so cute!” Finch giggled and burrowed himself under Kuroko’s arm with his head resting against Tetsuya’s chest. Kuroko sighed and just decided to put up with Finch’s overly affectionate behaviour. Kuroko looked around, Jaws was no where to be seen.

“Where’s Jaws?” He asked. Keeper shrugged and sculled the rest of his drink.

“He’ll show up eventually, he’s salty about me naming you into the group after what you did to his nose. He will get over it. He’s a feisty one that kid,” Keeper said as he poured himself another drink. “What did he do to deserve that?”

“He was sexually harassing my couch,” venom coated Kuroko’s words as he remembered that night, it was safe to say him and Jaws weren’t going to be on good terms any time soon.  
“Then I hold no sympathy for him,” Keeper’s mood seemed to shift to one of more seriousness. Kuroko guessed that sort of behaviour wasn’t tolerated in this group.

Rex sat a plate of assorted drinks in front of Finch and Tetsuya. Finch sprung to life and grabbed a sapphire blue cocktail and drunk it happily. Finch passed Kuroko a glass filled with dark red liquid and he took a sip. The alcohol was strong and it burned his throat, he had never drunk before and it was an odd sensation with a tangy after taste. He didn’t necessarily like it, but he didn’t hate it either so he continued to take mouth fulls. He sat silently as the others talked casually and cracked jokes that he too laughed at as they all emptied glass after glass. 

Kuroko’s vision began to go hazy and his body felt as light as a feather and his senses were dulled. He kind of felt numb and he no longer could feel Finch’s small body curled up against him. He joined in the conversation and he was having a great time. He automatically clicked with this odd bunch and he felt like he had found his own little family that were swimming leisurely in the darkness that he was drowning in, he could learn a thing or two from the lost souls. No matter what hardships these people face, they didn’t know the definition of giving up.

“Want me to show you upstairs?” Finch whispered into his ear and Kuroko nodded unable to think with his mind clouded by the alcohol. Finch hopped to his feet and helped Kuroko stand who stumbled and was struggling to keep himself balanced. “This is your first time being drunk isn’t it?” Finch asked smugly. Kuroko laughed and fell into the smaller boys arms.

“It’s that obvious?” Kuroko slurred and Finch chuckled with a nod. Kuroko knew he probably looked like a fool, but he was in too good of a mood to care. Finch helped him up the stairs, with great difficulty as Kuroko kept falling and bursting into fits of laughter, Finch joined in and they collapsed at the top of the stair case unable to control their hysteria. A cosy lobby with a closed door ways and an adjacent bathroom swam in Kuroko’s vision and him and Finch settled on a worn out red love seat. Kuroko didn’t stop Finch from crawling onto his lap and straddling his thighs. Tetsuya snaked his arms around Finch’s small waist and Finch put his face close to Kuroko’s, their noses brushing against each other. 

“Do you go to school?” Finch asked, his warmth breath caressing Kuroko’s flustered face.

“Yeah, I’m a first year,” Kuroko replied with a laugh. 

“That’s great. I dropped out in my second year,” it was just as Kuroko predicted, Finch may have looked younger but he was atleast a year or two older than himself. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“About what goes on in Panther’s cute little head. I know we’re not suppose to ask questions and there’s no pressure but I’m curious to know what put that darkness in your pretty eyes,” Finch purred, his hands looping around Kuroko’s neck.

“My father died when I was little. Of course that would traumatize any child. Recently my step father has been-” Kuroko was cut off when soft lips crashed against his own. He was frozen in shock before his lips began to work on their own and he let himself melt into Finch. His lips were sweet, like strawberries. Finch’s curious tongue flitted into his mouth and brushed over his teeth, begging for permission to enter. Kuroko obliged and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hold on Finch’s waist tightened and their bodies fit together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. Finch’s small hand tweaked one of Kuroko’s nipples through the fabric of his shirt and he gasped into the kiss, a bolt of arousal shot straight down to his groin.

“You’re nipples are pierced. Did your step father make you do that?” Finch broke the kiss and asked with a hint of pity and sadness. Kuroko didn’t need to finish his story, Finch was a lot more clever than he looked and he knew exactly what Kuroko was going through. Tetsuya began to feel nauseous and he pushed Finch off his lap and ran to the bathroom. Finch rubbed calming circles on the small of his back as he hurled in the toilet. The alcohols effects had kicked in even more and he wasn’t feeling that good; his head spun and his stomach was doing somersaults. Instead of feeling happy and care-free, a much darker wave of emotions ran through him. 

“I need to go,” Kuroko panted and Finch bowed his head in understanding. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and his big eyes were brimming with tears.

“It’s not your fault, I just need to go,” Kuroko said sadly and pecked Finch on the cheek. He left Finch upstairs as he staggered to the exit and said goodbye to everyone else who were too drunk to take any notice. 

The minute Kuroko opened the door he was slapped in the face by a sharp, icy wind that stirred goosebumps over his whole body. The temperature had dropped dramatically over the past hour, and Kuroko was not prepared for this kind of weather. In his drunken state he teetered through the streets, no clue on where he was. He was just a mess of chattering teeth and foggy thoughts, the only thing clear to him was the pain in his chest and the darkness that enveloped his soul. All of the streets looked identical, they were just a big mosaic of blurry buildings and the night sky looked like a painting that someone had smeared the wet paint into a blob of white and black, it was no longer comforting to Tetsuya and it felt like he was having one big nightmare; he didn’t feel real. 

“Kuroko?” His name reached through his contorted sense of reality, but he had no clue where it came from. He heard it again, it was getting closer. His heart pounded in his ears and he suddenly realised he was lying down, the cold concrete offered no comfort to his aching back. He stared up at the swirling sky, it was like he was looking into a whirlpool. “Kuroko can you hear me?” The voice called again, for some reason it sounded panicked. Kuroko opened his mouth to call back, but the words in his throat refused to form. Frustrated, he kept trying to produce some sort of sound.

“C-cold,” He finally managed to rasp, and much to his relief he felt something warm being draped over his body. With a content sigh and smile he curled into the warmth and closed his eyes. 

“Is that better Tetsuya?” The voice asked. 

“It’s wonderful,” Kuroko hummed and tucked his face into the object. His nose took in a familiar spicy scent under toned with the elegant smell of roses. “Akashi,” Kuroko murmured.

“Yes?” Akashi’s voice answered him. Kuroko’s eyes shot open, the voice that had been speaking to him was no doubt Akashi’s voice; was he hallucinating? Kuroko rolled over and he was met with one red eye, and one yellow eye. He sat up as quickly as a cat escaping iced-water, thoughts rushed through his head but he couldn’t focus on an individual one. He just sat scared and staring into those mismatched eyes choking out random syllables, Kuroko didn’t know what to say. Akashi scowled and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Kuroko with disapproval. 

“W-what are you.. d-doing here?” Kuroko managed to squeeze the question out. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” he cocked his head to the side and his eyes bored holes into Kuroko’s body; Kuroko was no predator, Keeper was wrong. He was nothing other than prey, and sitting under Akashi’s scrutinising eyes put him back in his place.

“I was just-”

“Don’t try and make up some stupid lie. To answer your question I had a bad feeling so I decided to go on a walk, and then I found you blind drunk on the side walk. I can smell the alcohol purely coming off your breath, it reeks. How pathetic Kuroko,” Akashi said, his tone full of disappointment.

“You’re right. I’m pathetic,” Kuroko painfully whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Akashi’s words hurt, he never wanted anyone to see him in such a worthless state. He didn’t want anyone to know how pathetic he was, and now Akashi knew; he could see right through him, there was no escaping. Kuroko felt something soft stroke his cheek. His eyes went back to Akashi, and to his surprise Akashi was giving him a sympathetic smile as he wiped Kuroko’s tear away with the pad of his thumb. “Akashi?” 

“I’ll walk you home. It’s dangerous on the streets alone. Are you sober yet?” Akashi asked, his tone was still stern but had a edge of uncharacteristic softness.

“Uh.. no, not really,” Kuroko answered. He was starting to feel a bit better, he could atleast hear his own thoughts, but he still felt dizzy. Kuroko realised the warmth earlier was being supplied from Akashi’s jacket, he quickly blushed and held it out for Akashi to take back, but instead Akashi hung it around Kuroko’s shoulders. 

“You need it more than I do,” Akashi said as he helped Kuroko to his feet. They began to walk in the direction towards Kuroko’s house, but just after three steps Kuroko tripped on an uneven slab of pavement and tumbled forwards. A strong pair of arms wrapped around his torso and stopped him from plummeting face first into the ground. His was like new born deer, his legs were numb and felt like jelly. Akashi sighed and scooped Kuroko up into his arms bridal style. 

“Hey! Put me down!” Kuroko shouted, his face was as red as a stop light. 

“You’re still so drunk you can’t walk,” Akashi grumbled.

“N-no I’m fine! I just tripped!” 

“Stop complaining, you should be grateful,” Akashi said. 

“It’s not that I’m not grateful,” Kuroko said quietly. Not only was it embarrassing, but he was overwhelmed being held like this firmly against Akashi’s chest with his beautiful smell taunting his nostrils. Kuroko came to the conclusion that his sex drive was increased by alcohol.

“What is it then?” Akashi asked with curiosity. Kuroko squeaked, he didn’t mean for Akashi to hear that.

“N-nothing!” Kuroko shouted defensively. Akashi didn’t respond and Kuroko daringly rested his head in the crook of Akashi’s neck and shoulder. His scent was a lot stronger here and he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. 

“Kuroko?” Akashi said. Kuroko’s head shot up and he apologised hastily. “That wasn’t the problem. We’re at your house.” 

Kuroko immediately felt stupid but was very grateful when Akashi finally put him down and now he could walk on his own two feet. He looked up, they were indeed at his home.

“How do you know where I live?” Kuroko asked, he tried to avoid giving his friends his address; on second thought, how did Kiyoshi know where he lived even?

“I just happen to know a lot more than you think I do. I do not want to see you out at this time ever again, and if I catch you drinking you will be punished. Ask Aomine what the punishment is if you’re curious,” Akashi lectured Kuroko, all hints of the kindness he exhibited previously had been erased. Even thought Akashi was no longer his coach, he still acted as if he was, although it didn’t bother Kuroko that much. He liked to see it as maybe Akashi was protective over him, but he doubted that was the case.

“I promise I wont do it again. Thank you and goodnight,” Kuroko said and gave back Akashi’s jacket. 

“Goodnight Tetsuya.”  
~~

Kuroko quietly unlocked the front door and took off his shoes. The alcohol had almost fully worn off, all he could feel now was a slight buzz in his chest and the beginning of a headache thumping against his skull. The events from that night still sat unregistered in his mind, and what a night it was. He needed to make sure to go see Finch and apologise again, what he did was awful and the delicate boy was probably hurt. 

Kuroko was too busy working out his head to notice the light in the living room was on as he headed to the stairs; but a hand clasped around his mouth and pulled him back. He tried to scream but all that came out were muffled sounds that nobody would hear. He was roughly shoved onto the couch and he looked at his attacker with fear.

“Kumanosuke,” He hissed. He was caught in his tracks, by his step father by all people. This wasn’t good.

“You’re not allowed out past ten and let’s see, it’s three in the morning. Do you think this will go unpunished?” Kumanosuke growled, he looked seriously pissed off. 

“Of course not. Ground me or take my phone or something,” Kuroko said, his mother was in the house and that meant he was safe from the abuse.

“Don’t be a fucking smart ass. I’m going to beat the shit out of you,” his step father spat and crawled on top of Kuroko and held his hands behind his back with just one hand. Kuroko struggled against him, but tried to keep his voice down so he didn’t wake up Honoka. 

Kumanosuke tied Kuroko’s hands behind his back with a power cord and shoved him onto the carpet on his stomach. Kuroko wasn’t a stranger to being tied up, his step father seemed to be very into bondage. 

“Try not to scream and wake up your dear mother,” Kumanosuke said with a sick smile before punches and kicks began to rain on every inch of Kuroko’s body. He tried his hardest not to scream as he was mercilessly beaten. I will certainly be sore in the morning, was the last thing he thought before a boot to the head rendered him unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your amazing comments, they really motivate me to keep writing!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday eventually came around and Kuroko rolled out of bed with an unenthusiastic groan. It felt like there were little men inside his head with pick axes digging away at his brain with the looks of a vampire to pair with the splitting headache; Kuroko guessed this is what a hangover was. Despite Akashi's warning, he went out drinking with his new friends again the night after. He purely went to apologise to Finch, which he did and it was all cleared up, but he was sucked into another night of laughter and regrets. Luckily his step dad didn't catch him again last night, his body was already covered in bruises from the neck down and every movement caused him immense pain. It wasn't the first time he had sustained such a thorough beating so he knew how to get through it and keep his mouth shut.

 With the rhythm of a one hundred year old man he prepared himself for school and he pushed the weekends events to the back of his mind.

He couldn't find the energy to hide from his friends that day so as soon as he got to school he went to hunt down Taiga. 

"Hey Kuroko," Kagami greeted the smaller boy casually. He was sitting in a small group with the other first years from the basketball club. Kuroko grunted in reply, and those concerned red eyes immediately flicked to him. "You look like you got hit with a bus," Kagami deadpanned. 

"I feel like it too," Kuroko groaned without thinking. Kagami's eyes narrowed and Kuroko swore at himself mentally. "I stayed up too late reading is all," Kuroko let the lie flow from his mouth without guilt. Kagami hit the concrete with his fist and let out a frustrated roar. Kuroko's eyes widened and he took a step back, watching in fear as Kagami let his anger leak out. 

"I'm sick of these lies," Kagami ground his teeth together and screwed his eyes shut. Kuroko felt his heart wither and gently float to the bottom of his stomach with defeat. He felt so deflated and numb; he was dragging all of his friends through the mud behind him, and the guilt felt horrible. 

"It isn't a lie Kagami," Kuroko said softly. 

"Please Kuroko. I'm your best friend. Why can't you tell me what's going on!"

"L-listen Kuroko, we may not be as close as you and Kagami but I promise we're here if you need anything," Furihata said nervously and the other two nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you. I assure all of you I'm fine," Kuroko said. Kagami took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down; what if he really was fine and they were all just over reacting? Kagami studied Kuroko as he joined in conversation with the others. What he said before still stood firm; Kuroko looked like he had barely made it to school this morning with his life. Almost black bags hung under his eyes, he was pale and sickly looking, he seemed to have lost a bit of weight and he flinched at any swift or loud movements. Kagami noticed a purple and blue bruise on his neck poking out from underneath Kuroko’s collar, he leaned in to get a closer look but Kuroko quickly noticed and pulled his collar up to hide the mysterious mark.

“Oh I just remembered I need to talk to the coach about something!” Kagami randomly announced. 

“About what?” Kuroko asked suspiciously. 

“Just you know, basketball stuff. Better go!” Kagami laughed nervously and bolted so Kuroko couldn’t question him further. Kagami absentmindedly searched the grounds for Riko; he needed to inform her about the bruise on Kuroko’s neck as soon as possible. It seemed like he was seriously hurt and he was obviously trying to hide it. Riko told them to report to her if they see anything odd, and Kagami definitely considered this to be odd. 

He finally found Riko sitting with Hyuga and they were chatting away with out a concern in the world. 

“Riko!” Kagami called and ran up to the two.

“It’s almost time for class. What are you doing?” She asked, but then she saw the worried look on Kagami’s face and she guessed it was something to do with Kuroko.

“Kuroko seems sick or something this morning and I saw a bruise on his neck. When he noticed me looking at it he quickly hid it, I thought it was a little weird,” Kagami blurted out. 

“What do you think?” Hyuga asked. Riko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb.

“I think Hyuga and I will have a talk to him at practice,” Riko said.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Kagami asked worried. Riko sighed and shrugged.

“I guess we will have to force it out of him.”

~~

~ After practice ~

“Kuroko, Hyuga and I would like to have a word with you if you wouldn’t mind,” Riko said as she stood with her arms folded across her chest next to Hyuga. Kuroko’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two. Anxiety flooded his chest as his mind raced with all sorts of possibilities, but he couldn’t think of an escape so he had no other choice but to agree.

“I’ll stay too!” Kagami volunteered. Kuroko’s eyes narrowed and he put the pieces together; Kagami must have said something about him this morning.

“With much respect we need to talk to Kuroko alone,” Hyuga said. Kagami frowned and reluctantly left to go home, leaving Kuroko alone with his coach and captain.

“Kuroko it has come to our attention that you haven’t been yourself lately and we need to make sure you’re okay,” Riko broke the ice and Kuroko’s heart sunk.

“It is normal for people to act differently sometimes,” Kuroko said monotonously. 

“Yes, but this isn’t normal behaviour. You know you can trust us and tell us anything,” Riko was starting to get on Kuroko’s nerves and he willed himself not to lose his temper.

“Yes I know. So what if I’ve been a little angry, It’s a personal issue I’m working on.”

“It isn’t just you being a bit angry. You’re barely passing any of your classes, you look like a walking corpse, mood swings, the other day when you got hit with the ball you seemed on the verge of having some sort of panic attack. Kagami came to us this morning because he had seen a bruise on your neck, do you mind showing us?” much to Kuroko’s distaste, he was right about what happened that morning. Now he was cornered with no way to worm himself out.

“It is just a small bruise. I’m not sure how I got it but I’m very clumsy,” Kuroko took a step back and his eyes kept darting to the door just in case he had to make a run for it.

“If that’s the case I’m sure it’s okay if we just take a quick look,” Riko said with a smile, but she knew Kuroko was lying. 

“Thank you for being so concerned about me, but I really am okay,” Kuroko tried to be as reassuring as possible.

“Well if you wont let us check that, how about you take off your wristbands?” Riko asked and the mood of the gym suddenly seemed to plummet.

“M-my wristbands?” Kuroko asked with confusion. Hyuga and Riko nodded, Kiyoshi had told them something very important that night in front of Maji Burger. 

**“There’s one more thing. Kuroko seemed to have bandages wrapped around his wrists that I managed to catch a glimpse of. Have you ever noticed he never takes off his wristbands?” Teppei said. Everyone thought for a moment before they shook their heads. 

“And how is this important?” Akashi asked. Riko gasped as she realised what Kiyoshi was insinuating. 

“Please, Kuroko wouldn’t be stupid enough to do something like that,” Aomine sneered after also catching on.

“I strongly believe Kuroko could be hurting himself,” Teppei concluded sadly. 

“Kuroko? A cutter?” Akashi asked, he seemed shocked.

“Yes, I think so.”**

“I don’t understand,” Kuroko said softly, but inside his head he was already planning on making a run for it the first chance he got. 

“I’m sorry if you’re confused, but we just need to make sure,” Riko was starting to sound desperate. Kuroko felt the walls of the gym slowly closing in on him; the room kept on getting smaller and smaller, like shrinking box. He felt claustrophobia and he couldn’t stand being in there anymore, so he darted towards the door. 

“Hyuga!” Riko yelled and Hyuga ran after Kuroko and since he was a lot faster he caught the boy before he could make it to the door. Kuroko kicked and screamed as he tried to fight the arms tightening around his torso. Tears formed in Kuroko’s eyes from both frustration and the pain that ran over his entire body. Riko walked in front of Kuroko and she tried to grab his wristband but Kuroko wouldn’t let her.

“Stop it please!” Kuroko shouted as he flapped his arms and legs around like a maniac bird. Riko yelled in pain as a crazy leg hit her in the stomach and she collapsed to her knees. Kuroko immediately stopped moving and Hyuga threw him to the ground and rushed to Riko. 

“I’m fine,” Riko winced and got to her feet with the help of Hyuga. Hyuga glared angrily at Kuroko and his heart stopped; he had hurt Riko, and now Hyuga hated him for it. 

“I quit!” Kuroko shouted at the top of his lungs. His anguish rattled the gym and he ran out. Hyuga and Riko screamed for him to come back, but he ignored them and kept running as fast as he had ever ran before; away from his friends, away from the people who were just trying to help him, and what did he do in return? He physically hurt Riko, he felt like he deserved to die, even if it was an accident he would never be able to forgive himself and he vowed never to return to Serein again. He needed retribution for his actions; and he knew who would happily deliver him any sort of punishment.

He burst through the door of his house, his step father was home and sitting in the living room. Kuroko dove to his knees infront of Kumanosuke with his hands together, like he was praying.

“Dad,” Kuroko panted, flinching at how much it hurt to say that word. Kumanosuke grinned and delight sparked in his eyes.

“Looks like you really are becoming a slut. Begging for my cock are you?” Kumanosuke snickered but Kuroko shook his head.

“I did something bad and I want you to choose a punishment for me,” Kuroko explained. 

“Hmm I have an idea. What about another piercing?” His step father suggested with joy.

“If you think that’s an appropriate punishment then yes,” Kuroko said shamefully. 

After spending the afternoon being fucked mercilessly by Kumanosuke who got turned on from Kuroko begging, his step father made a decision on his punishment.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Chapter 8

Kuroko studied himself in the mirror; everything about himself made him sick to the stomach. He pinched and pulled at his skin as he studied every single one of his flaws with discomfort. He hated his skinny, boyish frame. He hated the ugly scars that littered his body. He hated the piercings on his nipples, but for some reason he didn’t find himself hating his latest piercing. He stuck out his swollen tongue and admired the silver tongue bar. Letting his step father do that to him offered him a greater release then cutting ever had, and he found himself able to let go of what he did to Riko. He wondered what Finch would think of it, for some reason he had a feeling the cheerful boy would like it. Kuroko imagined what it would be like to give someone a blowjob with the piercing; would make it more pleasurable for the person receiving it?

“He’s making me into a pervert,” Kuroko hissed angrily and slammed his fist into the mirror. Luckily the mirror didn’t smash, but his knuckles were now pretty beaten up; just another injury to add to the list Kuroko thought with a shrug. He had gotten his anger out and forced himself not to think about anything else sexual.

He hadn’t seen the lost souls for a couple of days, so he skipped school and pay them a visit. He got dressed in simple black clothing and sneakers before heading out. He left his phone in his room which was exploding with texts and calls from his friends, no doubt Riko had told them that he quit. He regretted that decision deeply, but he knew it was for the best and he had to stay strong and never go back to his team; he had hurt them too much in just the last couple of weeks. 

Kuroko knew his way to the little hide away by now and it was just a short walk from his house. He knocked on the door using a secret knock that Keeper had taught him; it apparently served no real purpose, Keeper just thought it was cool.

“Hey Panther,” Stray greeted as he let him in. “How’s it going?”

“Alright, yourself?” Kuroko replied. Stray was a nice and easy going guy, except when it came to his little brother, he would take a bullet for Quill without a second thought. 

“Pretty good actually, I’m trying to get Quill to see someone about publishing one of his novels,” Stray smiled. 

“That’s great,” Kuroko replied with a genuine smile. He really wanted to read Quill’s work.

“Panther!” Finch squealed as soon as he laid eyes on Tetsuya. Kuroko braced himself before Finch raced forwards and pounced on Kuroko. He wrapped his body around Kuroko in an iron hug.

“Hey Finch,” Kuroko chuckled and hugged the boy back. Kuroko wasn’t one for physical contact, but he and Finch had automatically clicked and he admired the smaller boy a lot, he even considered him and the others his friends so he didn’t mind.

“Wanna go up stairs?” Finch asked.

“Okay. You will have to get down.”

“Nope! Carry me!” Finch ordered childishly. Kuroko rolled his eyes but he couldn’t fight his small smile.

“No sex up there you two!” Keeper teased.

“No promises,” Finch giggled and poked his tongue out. Kuroko blushed and he found himself being turned on just like this morning, he really was becoming a pervert. 

“Disgusting homos,” Jaws spat. This was the first time Kuroko had seen him here, he was laying on the floor playing some sort of electronic hand held device.

“Jaws don’t be a dick. Since when have you had an issue with my sexual preference?” Finch retorted.

“We aren’t together though!” Kuroko cut in.

“I don’t give a fuck what trash you decide to bring home for a night. What I do care about is that retard being allowed to be one of us!” Jaws yelled and death glared Kuroko.

“If you want I’ll just leave,” Kuroko frowned; Jaws had been here longer than him, and he understood where he was coming from, even if he did deserve to be hit.

“No one will be leaving. We have been able to survive from putting the past behind us. Panther is one of us, and you both need to get over what happened before,” Keeper commanded seriously.

“I’m sorry for punching you,” Kuroko said. Jaws clicked his tongue and stormed outside. 

“Don’t worry about him,” Finch told Kuroko with a cute smile. Kuroko sighed and nodded then went back to carrying Finch upstairs. They snuggled on their favourite red sofa in the upstairs lobby; no one seemed to come up here very often so they always had a bit of privacy.

“What are in the rooms?” Kuroko asked curiously.

“Oh nothing special. The bathroom is the first door to the right but you already know that, most of the others are empty. This place used to be a hotel,” Finch said. “Why aren’t you at school by the way?”

“Well something happened and I quit my basketball team, I don’t feel like going to school and getting harassed,” Kuroko explained.

“Why’d you quit?” 

“Just reasons,” Finch knew this was an uncomfortable topic so he changed the subject.

“You have a lisp?” Finch noticed Kuroko was speaking a bit differently. Kuroko showed Finch his tongue piercing, since his tongue was swollen it had had an effect on his speech. “It’s cute!” Finch poked the ball on top and he giggled in amusement. “I actually really like it, it’s kinda naughty. It suits you.”

“I’m not naughty,” Kuroko replied. 

“You sure? I bet you’ve thought of sucking someone’s cock with that,” Finch smirked at Kuroko’s flustered face. “So you’re into guys. I already knew that, but I wanted to clarify it whilst you weren’t intoxicated,” Finch laughed. Kuroko didn’t know how to reply so he just remained silent. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I like you, and I would have sex with you, but nothing more. I’m not relationship material.”

“I never-”

“I know you don’t see me like that, I just wanted to make it clear that I’m into sex but nothing more,” Finch said. 

“Are you scared of love?” Kuroko asked. Finch choked on a lump in his throat and he stared into the distance silently for a few moments before clicking back to his usual self. 

“How about we go back down stairs for a few drinks?” He suggested happily, as if they never had that conversation. Kuroko didn’t want to push this any further so he agreed. 

~~

It was late afternoon and Kuroko was dancing around town drunk out of his mind. Without his thoughts nagging him, he finally felt like he had some freedom as he walked around without a care. He laid on a park bench and watched the sunset as it slowly changed colours from a light pink to deep hues of red and orange. He played with the tongue bar in his mouth and he thought about what Finch had said today, so what if he was ‘naughty’. He let his pervert thoughts run wild without trying to lock them away and he quickly found himself with a semi hard on. He groaned in frustration and in his drunken haze he heard a familiar voice. Kuroko sat up, the sudden movement caused him to feel dizzy. 

Kise was sitting in the park on the edge of the fountain with some girl with long, raven hair. Next minute they were kissing and Kuroko felt a pang of jealousy of Kise. He had talent and looks and he had girls lining up for miles just to get close to him. Drunkenly he staggered over and Kise broke the kiss and looked up at Kuroko. 

“Hey Kise,” Kuroko said in a sing song voice and Kise jumped to his feet and clung to Kuroko. Kuroko revelled in the hug, for once he didn’t feel uncomfortable, he wanted to entangle himself in Kise’s warmth even more.

“Sorry but aren’t we suppose to be on a date?” The girl asked impatiently in a sassy and irritating tone. She had enough make up on you would have to scrape it off with a spatula and she was fully decked out with sparkling jewelry, pink false nails attached to hands that never let go of her cell phone. Kuroko hated girls like that.

“Sorry but I’m going to be stealing him away from you,” Kuroko said with a cheeky smirk. 

“You can’t do that, I’m his girlfriend!” She shrieked. Kise stood there awkwardly, he was too use to people fighting over him.

“Sorry sweetheart but I would rather drop dead than let Kise date a tart like you,” Kuroko retorted with an equal amount of sass. The girls eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head as she stared at Kuroko with disbelief. 

“And who are you anyway?!” She snapped, still not giving up. 

“I’m his boyfriend,” Kuroko smirked and wrapped his arm around Kise’s waist. Kise spluttered and was shocked into silence. 

“As if,” the girl laughed. To prove his point, Kuroko stood on the tip of his toes and gently held Kise’s jaw and forced him to look into his eyes. He slowly inched in before his lips landed on Kise’s. Kuroko moved his lips against Kise’s until it was no longer one sided and Kise kissed back. Kuroko smiled into the kiss before pulling away. The girl shrieked and burst into tears before running off screaming curses at Kise. 

“You t-taste like alcohol. Are you drunk Kurocchi?!” Kise said in a raised voice as he backed away from Kuroko. His face was as red as a tomato and he seemed a little more than confused and embarrassed.

“Hmm, maybe a tad,” Kuroko hummed and seductively grabbed Kise by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the edge of the fountain. Kuroko straddled his thighs and began to lick and kiss Kise’s neck.

“S-stop it, I’m not your boyfriend!” Kise shouted in alarm but his body betrayed him as a small moan rumbled in his throat when Kuroko kissed a particularly sensitive spot on the edge of his jaw. 

“Just for this afternoon?” Kuroko whimpered pleadingly and batted his eye lashes with a pout. Needlessly to say he learned this method from Finch. Kise was breathless as he stared into Kuroko’s wide eyes, he looked and acted so differently to the Kuroko he knew. Maybe he was an impostor? Or an evil twin??

Kuroko giggled, yes giggled, because Kise hadn’t realised had said that out loud.

“Don’t be silly. It’s really me,” Kuroko said, his voice was slightly higher than usual. Kise thought that Kuroko must have been extremely drunk, since when did Kuroko drink anyway. Aomine and himself were suppose to be the ones that did stupid stuff like that, not Tetsuya. “I want you Kise,” Kuroko purred and Kise gasped as he felt his member twitch. Kuroko must have noticed his growing boner because he scooted forward so his ass was rubbing on his cock, and he could feel Kuroko’s boner pressing against his stomach. He gulped and daringly caught Kuroko’s lips in another kiss. 

“We can go back to my house if you’d like?” Kise asked softly, almost a whisper. Kuroko smirked and shook his head. Kuroko got off Kise’s lap and onto his knees between Kise’s legs. He licked his lips as he admired the tent in Kise’s pants. “No not here we’re in public!” Kise hissed. 

“No one will see us,” Kuroko murmured and undid Kise’s fly. Kuroko dipped his hand into Kise’s underwear and pulled out his hard cock. It was long and think, Kuroko’s mouth watered. He teasingly licked from the base to the tip and Kise moaned.

“You have a tongue piercing,” Kise mentioned breathlessly. Kuroko answered this by massaging his slit with the ball on his piercing. Kise grabbed a hold of Kuroko’s hair and he hunched over as he tried to hold himself back. Kuroko took Kise’s head in his mouth and sucked it whilst continuing to rub and swirl his tongue bar around the tip. Kise roughly shoved Kuroko’s head down and he gagged as Kise’s dick hit the back of his throat. The forcefulness motivated Kuroko and he began to bob his head slowly around Kise’s throbbing cock before getting faster and faster which brought Kise closer and closer to his climax. 

Kise came shortly after, shooting thick streams of semen into the back of Kuroko’s throat. Kuroko coughed and tried to swallow it all but some dribbled out down his chin. 

“Fuck Tetsuya, who taught you how to suck cock? That was amazing,” Kise panted. Kuroko thought it was probably a bad idea to tell him that it was in fact his step dad who taught him. “You look so hot,” Kise marvelled as he stared at Kuroko kneeling on the floor with wet swollen lips. He wiped away the string of cum off his chin. “Do you want me to you know..? Return the favour?” Kise asked awkwardly. 

“Uhh, I already took care of that,” Kuroko said with a blush. Kise looked down to see Kuroko no longer had a boner, but his right hand was covered in cum.

“Wow. You’re naughty,” Kise chuckled. This was the second time he had heard that today; and this time Kuroko agreed. It was probably the alcohols fault, but Kuroko decided that sex was something he wanted; no, needed even. Doing this with Kise was amazing and he had never felt so satisfied. His step father had made him orgasm before, but it had never felt good, not like it did with Kise.

“See ya,” Kuroko got up and wiped his dirty hands on his pants. 

“Where are you going?” Kise asked loudly. He was surprised that Kuroko was leaving him already.

“I’m going to go get another drink,” Kuroko said casually. He was still drunk, but not as happy and bubbly as he was before so he decided he needed to get more drunk before he went home. 

“Alcohol is bad for you Kurocchi,” Kise said. Kuroko rolled his eyes, ‘no shit’, he thought to himself sarcastically. He knew the risks of drinking, but it was only the third time. Just a little bit was fine, right?

“Thanks for the warning. By the way, Kise has a nice cock. It’s very tasty! We should do that again sometime,” Kuroko said with a smile.

“Definitely,” Kise replied with disbelief. He watched Kuroko leave absentmindedly, his brain was like a disaster site as he tried to work out what the hell had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update may take a little longer than usual, I'm sorry. I'm not doing too good at the moment and I'm dealing with some personal stuff and I'm starting to feel extremely self conscious of my writing, I feel like it isn't good enough and it's basically all crap buuut it's something I enjoy so I wont give up!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot easier to write than I thought it would be! So I bring to you another quick update. Also, from now on expect a lot of smut heehee ~

Chapter 9

Kuroko woke up the next morning tangled in a web of sheets and his pillow and face were covered in drool. Kuroko mumbled sleepily and pawed at his eyes with a yawn; his head was groggy and he could barely remember anything from the previous morning. He scratched at his brain as he desperately tried to uncover the events of the past twelve hours, but he came up blank. He was irritated to say the least, he had always been thankful for his good memory and not being able to recall what he did just a few hours ago was very aggravating but he gave up for the time being. His mouth was clammy and dry so he decided to go get a drink of water, he noticed there was some sort of salty taste provoking his taste buds. Suddenly as if a dam had broken in his mind, a tsunami of not so good memories flooded his consciousness. 

He guessed that explained his oddly sore knees; kneeling on the ground hadn’t been overly comfortable. He needed to talk to Kise as soon as possible, he felt like he had forced himself onto Kise and he needed to make sure he hadn’t disrupted their friendship, but how could giving your friend a blowjob whilst drunk not endanger anyone's bond? Kuroko reached for his phone and went to type Kise a text, but his hands froze. He had one unread message; he rarely received emails from anyone. Perplexed, he opened the flashing message. 

Sender: Kagami Taiga  
Receiver: Tetsuya Kuroko  
Subject: Plz answer

Coach told me that u quit im not  
angry but plz meet me at 10 at maji  
burger on Saturday if u want a  
vanilla milkshake

 

Kuroko re-read the message several times, Kagami’s text talk was atrocious he thought. Having already weighed out and analysed the situation, he decided the best move was not to ignore his friend, so he typed a reply in agreement to the offer. Plus a chance to get a free vanilla milkshake was on the line, how could he pass up such a tempting offer? Besides that, Kagami deserved some sort of explanation, even if he had to lie to give it to him. Even though he quit the basketball team it didn’t mean that he wanted to lose his friends as well, quitting the one thing he loved more than anything in this world was painful enough. Basketball was his passion; and he had abandoned it again due to his own weakness and stupidity. Kuroko sighed and combed his hand through his hair, wincing as he realised he was beginning to form a headache; although he wasn’t surprised considering he had drunken enough alcohol the day before to drown a small town.

Today was another school day and Kuroko was unrelenting on his decision not to go back; his grades were already beyond saving anyway. So he wiped his thoughts squeaky clean of Kise, Kagami and Serein then went to visit Keeper and the gang, which resulted in him spending yet another day fighting his sorrows with booze and Finch’s interesting company. 

“You sucked your ex-team mates dick, whilst drunk, in public?!” Finch gawked before bursting into a fit of high pitched laughter. He was rolling around on the ground kicking his legs as he held his stomach in stitches, the giggling didn’t seem like it would ever come to an end. That’s it, at this rate Finch was about to send everyone in the universe deaf; that is how the world would come to a tragic end. Tipsy Kuroko sat there staring at the scene with impassive eyes.

“I would appreciate it if you stopped laughing at me,” Kuroko warned, but still politely. Finch sat up and wiped his eyes with an exhausted grin spread on his red face.

“No, no I’m not making fun of you. When I said you were naughty the other day, I was completely joking but look at you Mr I make my friends girlfriend cry then suck his dick in a park,” Finch said in between his uncontrollable giggles, if Kuroko wasn’t mistaken he actually appeared to have been impressed. 

“It was because of the alcohol. It makes me feel, uh, weird,” Kuroko said nervously with a faint blush. 

“You mean horny? This is too great, next drinks are on me!” Finch cheered and skipped down the stairs. Shortly after he heard a loud crash and yelling and unmistakably Finch’s obnoxious laughter that was akin to a hyena when Finch was drunk enough; that should be his new nickname. Tetsuya sighed; Finch was already wasted. Judging by the amount of drinks Finch returned with, as well as a lump the size of a golf ball on his head, Kuroko figured he wouldn’t too far behind him soon enough.

~~

“Ssoooo blue-y, how ya feelin’?” Finch drawled. They were both laying on the floor staring at the ceiling that was spiraling in and out of focus. 

“Tired,” Kuroko grunted.

“Anythin’ ellllssseee?” Finch rolled onto his stomach and wiggled an eyebrow suggestively at Kuroko. Tetsuya turned his head to look at him with his expressionless face. Finch smirked and he wormed closer to Kuroko and rested his head on his chest. 

“Ow!” Kuroko shouted when Finch randomly sunk his teeth into his neck. Kuroko’s breathing became laboured as Finch bit, sucked and kissed his neck and jaw. It felt good; Kuroko didn’t want Finch to stop. The red heads face hovered above him and Kuroko dazedly looked at those blue eyes that didn’t lack a mischievous twinkle. “Kiss me,” Kuroko whispered. Finch didn’t have any second thoughts as he dove in and their lips worked against each other in a sloppy, drunk kiss fueled by pure lust. 

Finch’s tiny hands explored his body; Kuroko liked how feminine and soft they felt compared to his step fathers. 

“Do you want to fuck me Panther?” Finch purred. The lewd words stirred his downstairs region; but the thought of him fucking Finch didn’t sit right. 

“No I-”

“Oh, so you want me to fuck you? That’s okay, I can top,” Kuroko for some reason liked this arrangement a lot better and he nodded. “Strict bottom you are,” Finch’s hands moved to the hem of his sweatshirt and he helped Kuroko ungracefully shed his clothes down to his underwear. Finch’s eyebrows knitted together in concern as he saw all the scars that blemished his white skin. With a shaky sigh he gently ran his fingers over Tetsuya’s navel, where the most recent cuts stood out. Kuroko watched silently in shame; he assumed that their moment of intimacy was no more. Unexpectedly Finch bent town and gently kissed the array of scars, his lips didn’t leave his skin for a long time. Kuroko’s mouth was shaped in a soft ‘o’ as he watched Finch curiously. “You’re not pathetic or disgusting or worthless, you’re beautiful. Please stay strong and don’t blame yourself for what you’re going through,” Finch’s eyes caught Kuroko’s gazed and it was as if Finch’s ocean blue eyes were boring straight into his soul and reading his thoughts. Kuroko couldn’t shake the feeling that those were words that Finch had to tell himself on a daily basis.

“Thank you, Finch,” Kuroko whispered and flashed a watery smile. 

“If you want to continue, I’d like it if you called me Aki. That’s my birth name,” Finch, Aki, requested. 

“It’s a cute name, it suits you,” Kuroko said and Aki blushed furious crimson. Kuroko snorted in amusement, they were still both highly intoxicated.

“Wanna continue?” Aki winked and Kuroko laid back down, pulling Aki by the waist down on top of him. They engaged in some more making out before Aki sneaked a hand down and grabbed Kuroko’s crotch, making him gasp in both surprise and pleasure. Aki grinned cheekily and threw the blouse he was wearing over his head, he then stood up and shed his frilly skirt. Kuroko wasn’t surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing any underwear; his mouth began to salivate as he admired Aki’s plump cock that stood erect. 

Aki sat back down on Kuroko’s chest, still wearing thigh high black socks. His penis was right in front of Kuroko’s face and he leaned forward to give it a tentative cat lick. Aki ground his hips forward in encouragement and Kuroko swirled his tongue around the head; he was already putting his recent tongue piercing to good use. A moan fell from Aki’s lips and he swung his head back as Kuroko continued to lick his erection. Aki moved his hand back and palmed Tetsuya’s own hard on through his underwear. 

“I want to put it in you, Tetsuya,” Aki panted and Kuroko agreed enthusiastically. Aki crawled down his body and stripped his underwear off using his teeth and his boner sprung free from it’s confinements. Aki returned the favour and gave it a taste, Kuroko’s pre cum coated his expert tongue as his small fingers prodded Kuroko’s entrance. “We don’t have any lube,” Aki commented thoughtfully. He moved his arm and shoved two of his fingers in Kuroko’s mouth. “Suck,” he ordered. Kuroko obediently sucked on the digits covering them with warm saliva. Aki slipped his wet fingers out and inserted them inside of Tetsuya. 

“Ahhh! Aki,” Kuroko moaned as Aki skillfully massaged his prostate. Aki slipped another finger inside and he gently moved them in and out and curled them inside of Kuroko. Tetsuya had never been so thoroughly prepared before, Aki was making sure to milk as much pleasure out of him as possible. Unlike his step father, Aki actually wanted him to feel good as well and Kuroko felt a warm feeling blossom in his chest.

Kuroko whined in disappointment when Aki took out his fingers and left him feeling empty. “Do you mind if I choke you?” Aki asked.

“Choke.. me?” Kuroko replied clueless. 

“Yeah, not to death of course! I just.. want to,” Aki seemed a little embarrassed. Kuroko was not one for kink shaming, so he agreed. He didn’t know if he would like it but might as well try it with someone he trusted. “If I squeeze too tight or you want me to stop, slap me on the back four times in a row,” Kuroko nodded in understanding. Suddenly something much thicker than a few fingers rubbed over his puckered hole as Aki aimed his cock with Kuroko’s ass. Kuroko wailed a moan of pure ecstasy as he felt Aki slide inside of him and push against his sensitive walls. 

“Harder,” Kuroko panted when Aki was fully inside and lightly rocked his hips; the tender movements weren’t enough for Kuroko. Aki sped up his thrusts until he was pounding into Kuroko; he was hitting Kuroko’s prostate with nearly every thrust. Kuroko was about to moan out some more jumbled sounds of pleasure when he felt something clamp around his throat; it wasn’t too hard, but it did restrict his breathing a little and he could feel the pressure on his wind pipe. Aki’s grip tightened and Kuroko moaned loudly; but it came out as a strangled gargle. Kuroko found himself liking being choked, the restriction of oxygen to his brain made him feel a little dizzy. At that moment Tetsuya discovered he was indeed a masochist as when the hand around his throat began to become a little painful his pleasure was multiplied. A couple minutes later Aki’s hand fell limp and he pulled out, with a few strokes he came all over Tetsuya’s chest. Aki finished Kuroko off with his mouth and swallowed his semen and he licked his fingers and lips like having just finished a good meal.

Aki collapsed onto Kuroko, not minding the sticky come rubbing between their bare bodies. “Panther, was it good?” Finch asked anxiously, the sex now over they were back to using the names Keeper had bestowed upon both of them.

“It was amazing,” Kuroko said breathlessly; he was still recovering from the most mind blowing orgasm he had ever experienced, he had seen stars.

“My father use to violate me when I was little. My parents trained me as a sex slave and when I had been adequately ‘trained’ they began to sell my body to strange and disgusting men. I ended up running away during my teenage years, I was on the streets for months before Keeper found me and took me in. Anyway, thank you for that, I think it has helped me by being in control for once,” Finch mumbled softly into Kuroko’s chest.

“Finch-”

“No, don’t say anything, I just wanted you to listen,” Finch snapped, but there wasn’t any anger evident in his voice. “Oh.. um, I really have a thing for choking. I hope you didn’t mind?”

“I liked it actually. It would be different if my step dad did that, but I felt safe with you. I think I have been turned into a masochist,” Kuroko replied, in his usual deadpan tone. Finch let out a snort of laughter. 

“So naughty. I’m super sleepy! Goodnight Panth-y,” Finch said cheerfully with a tiny yawn before shifting into a position so he was spooning Kuroko; it felt odd for Finch to be the big spoon, but it was nice. 

“Goodnight,” Kuroko yawned before they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~~

“Kuroko you came! Hey, what’s that?” Kagami bounded over to Kuroko; relieved that the small phantom had shown up, but something else caught his attention and he didn’t like it. 

“What’s what Kagami-kun?” Kuroko tilted his head to the side much like Nigou when he was confused. Kagami’s eyes darkened as he stared at Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko was still clueless; the bruises he had sustained from Kumanosuke had faded by now, so it couldn’t be that. Tetsuya used the reflection of the shop window to study his neck, he stopped in his tracks and scowled at the purple love bites trailing up his neck and across his jaw. Finch was the culprit. 

“Did your girlfriend do that?” Kagami asked, venom dripped from every syllable. 

“No,” Kuroko replied. He couldn’t tell Kagami about Finch, he would flip. 

“Okay so you start acting like some bi-polar lunatic, then you start skipping school and you quit the fucking basketball club, now you’re messing around and letting random chicks give you fucking hickeys? Seriously what the fuck?!” Kagami shouted angrily; he was a 6”5 volcano ready to explode at any second, and Kuroko instinctively took a step back.

“He isn’t some random chick,” Kuroko found himself defending Finch.

“’He’? So you’re gay too?” Kagami groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Kuroko could almost hear the cogs turning in his mind shatter as his system was becoming over loaded. 

“Is that a problem Kagami-kun?” Kuroko deadpanned with a slight undertone of rare sass, but he still just stood their watching his friend apathetically. 

“No! No, it isn’t a fucking problem. I don’t care what you do in your spare time as long as you’re being safe,” Kagami realised how stupid that sounded the minute it left his lips.

“You’re not going to give me the safe sex talk, are you Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said with a hint of amusement. 

“Fuck no. There’s just so much I don’t know about you, and you’re suppose to be my best friend. It hurts to see you like this,” Kagami sighed sadly. Kuroko instantly felt his guilt return as he watched his best friend battle his thoughts; best friend, Kagami said that Kuroko was his best friend. That thought alone warmed Tetsuya’s heart. Even after quitting the team, Kagami still cared about him.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko apologised, his inner turmoil evident in his cracking voice.

“Don’t- Don’t you dare apologise. Just tell me what’s wrong!” Kagami yelled in frustration and stepped forward tower over Tetsuya, his red eyes desperate for answers. 

“There’s nothing wrong,” Kuroko lied, again. Why couldn’t he just spit it out and potentially solve everything? His mother, that’s right. He needed to stay strong to make sure his mother stayed happy. She had brought him into this world and worked hard to raise him; it was the least he could do after being nothing other than a burden to her after her husband passed. Kagami surprisingly kept his temper in check and he sighed in defeat.

“If you want to keep lying to me, that’s fine. Just know I will not give up,” Kagami’s eyes burned with determination; Kuroko repressed a gasp, he had only ever seen Taiga with such an intense and passionate look when he was on the court. Tetsuya’s throat and eyes burnt with unshed tears; he was touched. No one had ever expressed such love and loyalty to him before, it was overwhelming. “How about you stay at my place tonight?” Kagami invited Kuroko seemingly out of the blue. Kuroko was taken aback, but he didn’t hide his glowing smile. 

“Of course. I have to go check on something first though,” Kuroko replied, he wanted to go visit Finch and the others. 

“Okay, does six sound good?” it felt like it was just a normal day and Kagami wasn’t about to rip his hair out in frustration just a second ago. 

“Yes six is good,” Kuroko confirmed. “Also I would much like a vanilla milkshake,” Kuroko said and Kagami chuckled; he got the drift. He pulled out his wallet and ducked into the diner, returning with Kuroko’s much beloved drink. Kuroko gratefully accepted the milkshake and contently sipped on the straw, he found great delight in the sweet and creamy taste. The pair said their goodbyes and parted ways, both a lot more relaxed than they had been an hour ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo I reached my goal of 20k words! I know it isn’t that big of a deal, but I’m not very good at long stories and I think this will be one of my longest so I’m a little proud, even if the writing isn’t up to scratch. Moving on! So 20k+ words and we’re barely half way through! Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked, left kudos and commented on this story, it makes me very happy cc: please continue to leave awesome feedback!
> 
> Also, I currently have an obsession with Japanese emoticons °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this chapter and had to re-write it :cc so sorry if it seems a bit lazy, I'm just very frustrated!

Chapter 10

Kagami anxiously checked his clock for about the thousandth time in the past hour. It was 7 o'clock, and Kuroko was still a no show. Kagami huffed in frustration and flicked open his phone, he had tried messaging Kuroko but he still hadn’t got a reply. Angrily, he concluded he just wasn’t going to come. Kagami decided it would be a good idea to take a nice, hot shower to try and calm himself down. He quickly sent Kuroko another text just in case he was just late, but he strongly doubted he would get a reply nor that Kuroko would end up coming.

Sender: Kagami Taiga  
Receiver: Kuroko Tetsuya

If ur still coming im going for  
a shower the front doors unlocked 

 

The warm water cascaded down his body and undid his tense muscles. He squirted some shampoo into his palm and massaged it through his hair; he was trying to keep his mind off of Kuroko but to no avail. He was pissed at him for not coming over like they planned, but he was also worried about his former shadow. It stung to think of him as his former partner and he felt sick to the stomach when he thought about how Kuroko had quit. If they weren’t positive before that something was wrong with the blue haired phantom, now they knew for absolute sure. Basketball was Kuroko’s passion, he wouldn’t have given it up without a good reason. Even Kagami had found that he hadn’t been able to play to his full ability without Tetsuya by his side. Kagami was too lost in thought to hear a very drunken Kuroko stumble into his lonesome apartment or to hear the knock on the bathroom door that followed shortly after.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko looked around to try and find the basketball ace, but he was nowhere to be seen. He tried the kitchen, he wasn’t there either. He heard the sound of running water and he guessed Kagami was still in the shower. Sober Kuroko would have just waited patiently in the living room, but drunk Kuroko made his way to the bathroom door and knocked quietly, no answer. He tried again, but still Kagami didn’t reply. He cautiously opened the door just a little bit and peered through the crack. Kuroko’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes latched onto Kagami’s naked, wet body. He looked rather sexy with the water running down his perfectly sculptured back muscles. With non pure intentions Kuroko slipped into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He carefully walked towards Kagami, making sure not to alert the red head of his presence. 

Without taking off his clothes he stepped into the spray of the shower head, Kagami still hadn’t noticed him. Tetsuya was staring straight at Kagami’s back and without even realising he traced a finger down Taiga’s spine in fascination.

Kagami’s eyes widened and he spun around as fast as lightening. Something had touched his back! He slipped on the soap suds on the shower floor and fell back with a cry. His behind collided painfully with the tiles and he swore under his breath. “Kagami-kun that was very clumsy of you,” Kuroko deadpanned and crouched in front of Taiga. Kagami turned as red as a tomato and quickly pulled his legs up to his chest to hide his manhood.

“Kuroko what the hell! Why are you in here?!” Kagami shouted as he stared at Kuroko with bewilderment. 

“I want to have a shower will Kagami-kun!” Kuroko announced cheerfully and Kagami’s eyebrows knitted together; putting aside the obvious oddity of the situation they were in, Kuroko was acting strange. In a similar manner to a feline Kuroko crawled over to Kagami and forcefully spread his legs apart.

“What the hell?!” Kagami shouted and pushed Kuroko away. Kuroko’s eyes went wide and his smile faded as he fell backwards. Kuroko pouted and his lower lip trembled and his eyes brimmed with tears.

“Why are you so mean Kagami-kun!” Kuroko whined and all of the colour drained from Kagami’s face, Kuroko was crying. Kagami groaned and buried his face in his hands as he tried to get rid of the headache that was beginning to form. Since when did Kuroko act so childishly and strange? He kind of reminded Kagami of Kise; he shivered at that thought. The last thing the world needed was another Kise. 

Kagami felt something nudge his shoulder and he lifted his head. Kuroko was once again on all fours and was nuzzling his nose against his shoulder. “Seriously what the fuck?!” Poor Kagami was so confused. 

“Nyan!” Kuroko made the sound of a cat and he even purred afterwards. “I’m a cat! Play with me!” Kuroko giggled. Kagami was about to have a heart attack, either from shock or Kuroko’s undeniable cuteness. Kagami was about one hundred percent sure Kuroko had gone insane. “There are three Kagami-kuns!” Kuroko gasped and started laughing hysterically.

“Kuroko, are you drunk?!” Kagami asked with disbelief. 

“Hmm, only a little bit!” Kuroko answered childishly. 

“No, more than a little bit. You’re going to bed, now!” Yelled Taiga. He couldn’t believe Kuroko of all people drunk alcohol, let alone that he had gotten himself completely wasted. 

“But Kagami-kuuun, I’m all wet!” complained Kuroko. Kuroko perched himself up onto his knees and Kagami felt like he had been winded as he stared at the smaller boy. He looked simply adorable. His eyes were big and sparkling rather than impassive and sleepy looking, his body and clothes were sopping wet and clear droplets of water ran down his milky white skin; his shirt had slipped down over one of his shoulders and his hair was all ruffled up and dripping with water. “Kagami-kun?” Kuroko cocked his head to the side, confused by Kagami’s sudden silence. Kagami just realised how pink and soft Kuroko’s lips were, he liked how those lips formed his name. “Do you like what you see?” Smirked Kuroko. 

“N-no, that’s not it at all!” Kagami stuttered nervously and quickly averted his eyes; he was blushing again. Luckily his legs were still hiding his nether regions, which much to his embarrassment were starting to awaken.

“You think I’m ugly?” Kuroko’s eyes swelled with tears again and Kagami felt a pang of pain in his chest. 

“No that’s not it either!” He cried out. Kuroko was making his head spin. Kuroko’s face lit up and he jumped onto Kagami and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kagami shouted and tried to squirm out of Tetsuya’s hold. 

“Let’s do something fun!” smiled Kuroko and he crashed his lips against Kagami’s own. Kagami’s loud noise of surprise was muffled against Kuroko’s mouth and he was completely paralysed. Even though Kagami wasn’t kissing back, Kuroko wasn’t giving up. His tongue swiped around Kagami’s bottom lip and he surrendered to his antics; he opened his mouth and let Kuroko’s tongue slide inside his mouth. They broke the kiss and Kagami was left breathless and his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Kuroko looked even more adorable now with his lips wet and swollen, a light rose colour dusted his flustered face and somehow his hair had gotten even more dishevelled. Kagami tasted a tang of alcohol on in his mouth and he frowned.

“We can’t do this. You’re drunk, I would be taking advantage of you,” Kagami mumbled with disappointment. Every fiber of his being screamed to continue and claim Kuroko right then and there; but it was wrong because Kuroko was so heavily intoxicated, Kuroko was unable to think straight. Kagami didn’t want to make things worse by doing something with the phantom that Kuroko would later regret. Tetsuya whimpered and pouted and Kagami had to muster as much courage as he could to resist those pleading puppy eyes. Kagami helped Kuroko stand and as soon as they were up Kuroko clung to his waist. With horror Kagami realised he was still semi hard; but it was too late.

“Kagami-kun, you’re aroused,” Kuroko commented with a seductive drawl. Kuroko tilted his head to look at Kagami’s face, who was blushing furiously. Kuroko’s eyes narrowed and a mischievous smirk painted his features. Kagami choked on a moan as Kuroko wrapped his fingers deliciously around his cock.

“K-Kuroko, stop. I don’t want to use you,” Kagami stuttered, trying not to cave in to the fingers that stroked his hardening member.

“Don’t worry Kagami-kun, I’m used to being used,” Kuroko said sadly. Kagami’s eyes flitted down to Kuroko’s face with concern; his words toyed at the pits of Kagami’s stomach. 

“You’re used to it?” Asked Kagami softly. Kuroko didn’t reply and his lips pursed into a thin line. Kagami couldn’t hold back his moan as Kuroko’s fingers tightened and gave his dick a tight squeeze. If Kuroko kept going, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back any longer. 

Kuroko kissed sloppily down his chest and grazed his teeth over Kagami’s nipple. Lust possessed Kagami and he could no longer think clearly; he was over run with arousal and desperation. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kagami asked, he hated himself for hoping the answer would be a yes. 

“Of course,” Kuroko smiled. Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and pushed him against the shower wall and roughly caught Kagami’s lips. Kuroko submitted to Kagami’s dominance and he moaned into the forceful kiss. Kuroko’s hands fumbled with his belt until he finally got it undone and he dropped his pants and underwear, kicking them across the shower floor. 

Kagami looked down; Kuroko’s shirt was too big on him and reached mid thigh, but he could still see the outline of his boner through the fabric. Blood instantly rushed to his boner and he was now rock hard, he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed Kuroko’s thighs and hoisted him up. Kuroko wrapped his thighs around Kagami’s waist and his nails were digging into Kagami’s shoulders. 

“Hurry up and put it in,” Kuroko groaned with frustration. Kagami didn’t have to be told twice. He lined the head of his cock up with Kuroko’s entrance and Kuroko sunk down onto him with his mouth agape. The water proved not to be the best lubricant and Kuroko hissed with pain as he was finally able to accommodate Kagami’s entire length. Kagami gave him a moment to adjust before he bucked his hips, Kuroko let out an erotic cry which spurred Kagami’s thrusts. Kagami’s thrusts slowly got faster until he was pounding Kuroko into the wall like a jackhammer. 

They both came at the same time. Kuroko’s come was taken away by the running water and swirled down the drain as Kagami’s leaked out of his ass. Kuroko sunk to the floor giddily as he bathed in the after glow of his orgasm. Kagami silently helped clean him up and lent him a sweat shirt, that Kuroko practically swam in, since his own clothes were soaking wet.

Kagami tucked Kuroko into his futon, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Kagami plummeted to the floor with a sigh, the reality of what they had just done was beginning to dawn on him. He brooded as Kuroko slept peacefully. What was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve made it clear enough that Kuroko basically turns into Finch when he’s drunk enough. Sorry this chapter lacked much progression into the story and it was mainly smut, hopefully the next chapter will make up for it for all those people into the angsty stuff. Anyways, this boy is absolutely exhausted so I’m gonna have a nap! ～(^з^)-♡


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do! I start school again in a few days so I wont be able to update as frequently, but I'll try not to make it any more than a week at the most between chapters

Chapter 11

Kuroko awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed and the smell of home didn’t welcome his nose. He sat up with confusion before realising he was in Kagami’s room. He had no idea how he had gotten there; his head was foggy and he had no recollection of the night before.

“Kagami-kun?” He whispered quietly and searched the dark room, but the red head was no where to be seen. Kuroko pushed back the blankets and rose to his feet. A blush crept onto his cheeks as he stared perplexed at his attire; he was wearing nothing other than an over sized sweat shirt that was no doubt Kagami’s as it almost reached his knees. The loose material hung off his frame rather snugly and Kagami’s scent had been infused with the material. Kuroko buried his nose into the fabric and reveled in Kagami’s scent, he smelt like a burning fire; mellow and akin to that of the forest yet with a smoky undertone. Something else caught the attention of Kuroko’s nostrils and he sniffed the air; cooking bacon.

Kuroko flicked on the light switch and searched Kagami’s room for his clothes but he couldn’t find them so instead he slipped on a pair of Kagami’s basketball shorts; he had to tighten the draw string as much as it would go to ensure it didn’t fall straight off his hips. He quietly left out the door and headed to the kitchen where he could hear and smell Kagami preparing breakfast. 

“Kagami-kun?” Kagami jumped into the ceiling and his spatula went flying across the kitchen. Kuroko was standing right behind him as he fried bacon, and he hadn’t even noticed. The phantom finally had decided to speak up, and it had scared the living day lights out of him.

“Stop scaring me like that! How long were you standing there?” Kagami half-yelled half-groaned, his heart was still pounding at lightening speed in his chest from the fright.

“About five minutes. My apologies Kagami-kun,” Kuroko apologised. Kagami frowned, Kuroko was back to his normal impassive self. Gone was the childish, seductive and whiny Kuroko from last night. Invisible hands squeezed Kagami’s heart as flash backs from the shower flicked through his head; Kagami had finally realised that in his eyes Kuroko was absolutely beautiful.

“It’s fine. I’m just frying up some bacon and eggs, what would you like to eat?” Kagami asked with a small smile. He decided to let Kuroko have some time to wake up and he would bring up last night as they ate. Kagami continued to make his breakfast as Kuroko got some toast and milk. Kagami lacked much traditional Japanese ingredients because he was more accustomed to his life style in America.

“There’s something I need to ask you,” Kagami mumbled through a mouth full of food.

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to talk with food in your mouth, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko reprimanded in distaste for Kagami’s horrible table manners. Kagami rolled his eyes and finished chewing before continuing. 

“Did last night mean anything to you?” Kagami asked nervously, a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Last night?” Kuroko cocked his head to the side.

“Y-you know.. we had sex,” Kagami said and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. Kuroko’s eyes bulged out of his skull and he sprayed his mouthful of milk all over the table.

“W-we what?!” Kuroko almost shouted. Kagami’s face drained of colour as he made the realisation that Kuroko hadn’t remembered what happened. The two sat in awkward silence as Kuroko begged his brain to remember; fragmented memories of last night began to piece together. He still didn’t remember everything, but his skin still tingled from where Kagami had grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall and his behind radiated with pain from where Kagami had thrust into him almost dry and unprepared. “Where are my clothes?” Kuroko asked coldly.

“I stuck them in the dryer,” Kagami replied. Kuroko rose to his feet and the chair screeched as it was pushed against the tiles. Kagami grabbed his wrist, ignoring Kuroko’s slight wince of pain, and held him back. “Wait Kuroko, please. We need to talk about this,” pleaded Kagami. Kuroko shook off Taiga’s grip and begrudgingly plopped back down into his chair.

“To answer your question, no it didn’t mean anything. Sex is simply a form of stress release for me,” said Kuroko impassively. Kuroko merely blinked at the rage forming in Kagami’s eyes, but on the inside he felt bad for hurting him. What Kuroko said was the truth but it was a bit more complicated than that; not only was it a stress relief, it was also in a twisted way a form of self harm for Kuroko. He would put himself in the same position that he would with his step father and it made him feel filthy and used and he would most likely get himself hurt either physically or mentally, but in the end he still felt safe that he was in control of the situation unlike with his step father. That’s why he thought he liked being choked by Aki so much; it was painful and he was putting himself in danger, yet he still had a sense of control, just like when he would cut himself. When he was drunk he didn’t understand that though because his actions were purely driven by lust, but when he was sober he was able to work out that he was purposely letting himself be taken advantage of. 

“Just how many people have you had sex with?!” Kagami shouted.

“That’s none of your business,” Kuroko snapped back.

“It has to mean more than that! K-Kuroko, I love you!” Kagami blurted out, and he instantly regretted it. He was already addicted to Kuroko’s vanilla taste and his gorgeous body, he wanted Kuroko all to himself and the thought of other people getting to have him made him blind with jealousy. 

Kuroko’s jaw dropped as he was stunned by Kagami’s confession. He felt terrible, he had used Kagami and unknowingly taken advantage of his feelings. At that second, Kuroko just wanted to end it all and die; he felt like that was the only fitting punishment for what he had done. “I’m sorry Kagami-kun, but I can’t return those feelings,” Kuroko said sadly. Kagami wasn’t able to stop Kuroko from leaving this time. His heart had been completely smashed with a sledgehammer and he could no longer move. Kuroko got dressed in his now dry clothes from last night and silently left without a farewell.

Kagami’s fists collided with the table and he let out a roar of anguish. He grabbed anything in sight and just completely destroyed it. After his rampage his apartment looked like it had been hit by a cyclone; broken furniture lay everywhere, the television had been smashed into smithereens, nothing was left in one piece. It reflected how Kagami felt on the inside. He was sure he would never be able to face Kuroko ever again; he felt so stupid and embarrassed. Last night had meant absolutely nothing and he blamed himself for letting himself lose control when Kuroko was drunk. was destroyed just like his house. He wasn’t even sure that he even loved Kuroko that way, it had just come out. Now their friendship was over.

“Goodbye Kuroko,” Kagami whispered to the empty air. Kuroko was suffering, and he had made it even worse by being a complete idiot. Would he ever see Kuroko again?

 

Kuroko wandered around town for a while lost in his thoughts. He felt like someone would tie a balloon around him every time he made a mistake; the more balloons, the quicker he would float up into the sky and eventually complete and utter darkness. The earth was his sanity, and space was whatever madness lurked beyond that. Kuroko was becoming more and more insane, and at the same time he was spiralling further away from reality. He couldn’t find it within himself to hate himself even more for what he had done, Kuroko felt as if he was at his limit for how much self loathing he could bare. Maybe he just didn’t care, maybe he was already insane and he had become completely apathetic to others suffering. Selfish; Kuroko was afraid that he was becoming selfish due to his dwindling empathy that seemed to be deteriorating as well as his sanity. He was losing himself to his depression and his ties to reality were just making him worse and worse. With a foreboding snip, Kuroko cut his last tie and embraced his insanity.

 

The minute Kuroko stepped inside he was greeted by his furious step father; but he wasn’t scared. “Hello Tetsu,” Kumanosuke snarled.

“Don’t call me that. Aomine-kun gave me that nickname and you are not allowed to call me that,” Kuroko snapped.

“I can call you whatever I want!” Kumanosuke shouted and slapped Kuroko across the cheek. Kuroko didn’t react and simply turned his head back defiantly. 

“Hit me all you want,” Kuroko said without any trace of emotion. 

“I was already planning on it since your stupid dog pissed on the floor, but now you’ll be lucky if I don’t put you in a fucking wheelchair!” His step father yelled with blind fury before landing another hit in Kuroko’s stomach. Kuroko gasped and tumbled over and gritted his teeth together in pain. His pride made him get back up and he stared Kumanosuke straight in the eyes; in the past he would never dare make eye contact, but he was stronger now that he didn’t have his sanity holding him back. He was now truly like the lost souls, they had all let go of their sanity a long time ago.

“What’s going on?” Honoka came rushing down the stairs when she had heard her husband yelling.

“I thought you were asleep darling?” Kumanosuke instantly put his mask back on and it made Kuroko sick to see him prance around and manipulate his mother into thinking he was a wonderful guy, but underneath that mask was his true face; Kuroko knew that face, it was demonic and twisted and by no means the face of a human.

“I was but I heard you yelling. Is everything alright?” Kuroko’s mother asked worriedly. 

“Everything’s fine! I was just yelling at Nigou. I know he’s just a dog but he went to the bathroom inside again. I was just telling Kuroko maybe he should work harder to toilet train him,” Kumanosuke said in a low, friendly voice that instantly made anyone trust him. His charm was the perfect bait. 

“Yes dear I agree,” Honoka nodded. 

“Okay I’ll do my best to work harder to toilet train him. Is it okay if I go for a walk now?” Kuroko said as he made sure not to appear out of character in front of his mother.

“Of course, be careful,” Honoka said with a smile. Kuroko smiled back and shot Kumanosuke a discreet glare before leaving back out the door he had just entered. 

Kuroko softly hummed as he walked aimlessly around the neighbourhood and to the park that he had last seen Kise. Before he would feel sick at that memory, but now he didn’t have a care in the world. It felt free and liberating to have let go of himself and shake hands with his demons; nothing could hurt him now. His walls had been upgraded to an impenetrable fortress that was built to keep people out and not in. He perched himself merrily on the fountain in the exact same spot that he had sucked off Kise. With a smile he watched the clouds walk across the blue sky and he bathed in the sunlight. He felt absolute nothingness, he was as empty as a poor mans bank account. 

“Is this what insanity feels like? I don’t feel at all. I’m numb,” Kuroko mumbled to himself, still with a smile. He knew shutting himself off from reality wasn’t a good coping method, but at least this way he wasn’t in as much pain. Severing his emotions was like taking pain killers for a headache. 

Kuroko’s phone buzzed in his back pocket and he fished it out. He had one new message from Kise; what a coincidence. Kuroko chuckled to himself and opened the message.

Receiver: Kuroko Tetsuya  
Sender: Ryouta Kise  
Subject: Come over

Hey Kurocchi! o(^▽^)o  
If you aren’t busy right now  
would you like to come over?  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“Horny little Kise,” Kuroko laughed under his breath. Kuroko was smirking as he typed his reply, it looked like he was going to be able to relieve some stress today after all. 

Receiver: Ryouta Kise  
Sender: Kuroko Tetsuya  
Subject:

I’ll be there shortly.

 

As soon as heard his cell phone ting Kise snatched it as fast as a striking snake and flipped it open. He beamed at Kuroko’s message; ever since that evening at the fountain he couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroko’s hot mouth around his cock. His heart beat in anticipation of hopefully getting to taste those soft lips. He zoomed around his house to make sure it was tidy and dressed himself in a white button up shirt and grey jeans. Kuroko knocked on the door and Kise opened it in record time.

“Kurocchi!” He cried out and jumped into Kuroko’s arms. 

“Good afternoon Kise,” Kuroko sighed as he tried to ply Kise off of him.

“My family are out so we have the whole place to ourselves!” announced Kise, Kuroko was well aware of his hopefulness. 

“You are the definition of naivety,” Kuroko said once they were in Kise’s humongous bedroom. Kuroko use to come here often during middle school when the generation of miracles were still close and they would read Kise’s large collection of basketball magazines. Aomine would occasionally tag along too, but he was interested in where Kise hid his more lewd magazines.

“We don’t have to do anything sexual if you don’t want,” Kise said nervously. Kuroko turned his back to Kise and stripped of his shirt and pants, even his underwear. Kise watched breathlessly as Kuroko’s nude behind was revealed. Kuroko walked over to Kise’s bed and knelt on the floor with his face buried in the blankets, his ass was on show for Kise’s hungry eyes. “Well, I guess that’s a yes,” Kise smiled.

“Fuck me,” Kuroko said bluntly and Kise’s heart jumped comically out of his chest. Kise wasted no time as he undressed and latched onto Kuroko. He started to kiss Kuroko’s neck and his kisses trailed down his shoulder blades and further down his back. “Bite me,” Kuroko commanded. Kise hesitated; he was in no way a sadist, he didn’t enjoy inflicting pain on others but he decided one bite wouldn’t be a bother. He lightly nipped Kuroko’s waist and the phantom shuddered with pleasure. “Harder!” He gasped. Kise sunk his teeth into his flesh to the point he was worried he would draw blood. Kuroko moaned and squirmed. Kise detached his teeth and looked at the red mark with worry. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” apologised Kise.

“I want you to hurt me,” Kuroko groaned in frustration. Kise found it slightly surprising that Kuroko was such a masochist. “Hit me,” said Kuroko. Kise’s eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead. 

“No I’m not into that,” Kise said shakily. 

“Would you choke me?” Kuroko asked and Kise was shocked even further. 

“No!” Kise said exasperatingly, the thought of hurting Kuroko repulsed him. Kuroko sighed and pushed himself to his feet. He was careful to make sure Kise wouldn’t get a glimpse of his scars as he re-dressed. “Where are you going? I’m sorry, I can do that if you want!”

“No, it isn’t something I want. It’s something I need and I understand if you’re not comfortable with that but I no longer want to have sex with you,” Kuroko said. 

“So you’re just going to use me to get what you want without even caring about me?” Kise snapped angrily. 

“What are you trying to do right now Kise? You just want to use my body,” Kuroko replied impassively. 

“That isn’t true!” Kise cried out. Kuroko ignored him and left feeling merely unsatisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this chapter make sense?? 
> 
> I'm worried that I'm also going too fast with this story (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“What’s wrong Panther?” Finch asked as he spread his body over Kuroko’s lap. Kuroko grumbled in reply and took the last swig of his drink before motioning Rex over for a refill. Finch studied Kuroko’s half-closed, impassive baby blue eyes where he found a hint of frustration and anger in those mysterious blue depths. Finch decided it was time to pull out the big guns; his bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he widened his eyes as big as planets, but this time not even Kuroko fell for his childish charm. “Whhaaaaattt’sss wronnnggg!” Finch whined and he flailed his limbs all over the place like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum to try and vent his frustration.

“It’s none of your business,” Kuroko replied in his usual tone, yet those words still held a threatening bite that warned Finch not to keep pushing, but Finch didn’t quite understand the meaning of boundaries. Finch groaned loudly and obnoxiously with annoyance.

“I feel so hurt that you’re keeping secrets from me,” Finch sniffled and placed his hand over his heart with melodramatic hurt. Kuroko rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood for Finch’s childish behaviour after what happened with Kise. His mind was a complete mess of thoughts as his demons fought against each other in a fierce battle over territory, there wasn’t many vacancies left in Kuroko’s mind, he was being overwhelmed so much that he thought his head was going to explode. He had fucked up everything in a time span of merely a month. He had managed to cope with his step father for months, then just one day he had snapped and put the life as he knew it in jeopardy; and now he had barely anything left. He had lost his friends, his education, his passion and most of all he had lost himself. He was no longer Kuroko Tetsuya, he was just a nameless, corrupted spirit walking the line between life and death for he did not feel alive nor dead he just felt empty despite his flaming self hatred. Using people, his friends especially, for sex to satisfy his new sick method of coping was plain wrong and Kuroko knew that, but he just couldn’t find it within himself to care. That’s why he hated the person he had become, Kuroko Tetsuya wasn’t Kuroko Tetsuya without his compassion and loyalty to his friends, no matter how much they had hurt him he would refuse to give up but now he was the one hurting them, and they had already given up. Not that Kuroko blamed them; he felt beyond saving. He truly wanted to try and fix things but he was just way too mentally exhausted, it was easier for him to just drown his sorrows in alcohol and forget.

Finch had tried calling Panther from his daze but to know avail. Finch puffed up his cheeks and glared exasperatingly at the phantom who was fixated on a hole in the wall, he was completely lost in his own thoughts. Fed up of being ignored and denied the attention he craved Finch shook Kuroko’s shoulders violently. “Pantherrrr!” He yelled and Kuroko snapped out of his daze and pushed the irritated boy off him.

“You’re so clingy,” Kuroko huffed .

“I’m so bored but you’re just being all depressed,” Finch complained as he rolled around on the floor, bursting with pent up energy. 

“You’re like a little kid hyped up on sugar,” Kuroko muttered bitterly under his breath. Finch shot him a glare and sighed loudly before falling limp with defeat. All of a sudden a light bulb clicked on in Finch’s head and he jumped to his feet with a gasp of excitement. 

“I know! Let’s go to a party!” Finch exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. 

“Parties aren’t really my thing,” Kuroko replied dully without any notion of interest but Finch had his mind set. Without giving Kuroko a chance to react he grabbed him joyfully by the wrist and tugged him out of the beaten down bar. 

“Poor Panther,” Stray chuckled and everyone else smiled knowingly and they felt sorry for the bluenette. 

 

Bright, colourful strobe lights flashed and pulsed to the sound of the loud music that vibrated the building to it’s very core. Kuroko cringed as he tried to push through the crowds of drunk and dancing teenagers that were grinding up against each other and locking lips in sloppy drunken kisses. Kuroko began to panic as he was being pressed in by so many sweaty strangers with no where to go. He yelped as someone grabbed his ass and he fell to the ground. He tried to get back up, but he kept getting knocked back down by spaghetti arms and kicking legs.

“Finch! Where are you?!” He screamed at the top of his lungs with distress, but not even the people above him could hear over the ear piercing techno music. He had lost the red head about an hour ago which hadn’t bothered him at first, at that time the place was less rowdy. He had indulged himself in a few drinks from the bar (Finch took him to the only club in town that didn’t ask for ID) and overall was having a good time until people began to get more drunker, and crazier. A glowing green sign caught Kuroko’s attention and he sighed with relief. He crawled on hands and knees over to the exit sign as he avoided getting kneed in the head about five times. After a painful and tedious journey he finally made it and burst out the door, greedily gulping in the fresh night air. 

“You okay kid?” Kuroko spun his head around to the gruff voice. A middle aged man with a dirty salt and pepper beard with tired eyes staring right at him lent against the outside wall of the building with a lit cigarette dangling out of his mouth. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine,” Kuroko sighed and dusted himself off. The man offered him a cigarette and even though he didn’t smoke he accepted it and propped it between his lips. He handed Kuroko a lighter and Kuroko hesitated before striking up and taking a long drag. The smoke burnt his throat and he coughed and spluttered. Kuroko watched with fascination as the smoke drifted across the breeze like a ghost before he dared to take another drag. This time he breathed in the smoke smoothly and a sense of calmness flooded his veins, it was nice and took the edge of his heart racing anxiety.

“It’s sad to see such young people with dead eyes,” the man sighed as he stared distantly at the stars dotted across the night sky.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re eyes look like those of someone who has given up on life. Like a one hundred year old man laying in his death bed wondering which breath will be his last,” the man said solemnly. Kuroko had no idea how to reply, the man had basically hit the nail on the head. When it all came down to it, it was true; he really had just given up. “Here,” he grunted and handed Kuroko a pack of cigarettes with a lighter. Kuroko thanked him and slipped them into his pocket.

“Tetsu?!”

“I better get going. See ya,” the man waved goodbye and ducked around the corner into the dark night shadows. Kuroko didn’t get a chance to reply to the man before a large hand grabbed the collar of his shirt. He lazily glared back into furious blue eyes.

“What in fuck are you doing at a place like this?” Aomine growled. 

“I came here with a friend, but it looks like I have been ditched,” Kuroko replied. Aomine let go of Kuroko’s shirt and shoved him back against the wall. “What are you doing here Aomine-kun?”

“ I was just planning on getting wasted and having a one night stand with a hot chick. Do you want to come in and dance with me or something?” Aomine asked awkwardly. 

“I would need a few more drinks before even stepping back into that madhouse,” Kuroko mumbled with discontent. Aomine’s eyes widened before he started laughing. He slapped Kuroko roughly on the shoulder.

“Good for you Tetsu! You’re becoming a man,” Aomine chuckled with an approving grin. 

“I don’t think you should be encouraging me Aomine-kun,” Kuroko replied impassively. 

“Nah this is great. I’ll be back with drinks, what do ya want?”

“Anything strong,” said Kuroko bluntly. 

Aomine snorted with amusement. “Coming right up,” Aomine disappeared through the doors and Kuroko waited patiently in the cold for him to return.

Aomine was used to battling his way through swarms of people having a good time, plus him being so big helped him plough through the party goers with ease. Out of all the people he thought he would run into that night the last would have been Kuroko. Aomine was furious at how Kuroko had been acting lately, but he knew getting angry would get him no where. Instead, he had another plan to get Kuroko as drunk as possible and force answers out of him that way. Aomine praised himself for coming up with such a good plan as he ordered himself and Kuroko some hard liquor from the busy bar.

Aomine finally got back outside and Kuroko was leaning against the wall as still as a statue exactly where he was when he left. Aomine blinked at the cigarette that Kuroko brought to his lips and he inhaled the deadly chemicals, since when did Kuroko smoke?

“Here,” Aomine said roughly and handed Kuroko a glass. Kuroko studied the liquid and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Vodka?” Kuroko asked with surprise and he snorted. “I hate vodka.”

“Too bad,” Aomine grunted. Kuroko shrugged and drowned the cup in one go. He coughed, unable to repress his gag and his face went sour. Aomine burst out laughing as Kuroko just glared at him with anything but amusement. 

“It’s rude to laugh at people Aomine-kun,” Kuroko scolded. Aomine wiped tears from his eyes and his laughing died. “For that, you owe me another drink,” Kuroko stated with a frown. Aomine handed Kuroko his own drink and Kuroko decided to be a bit more sensible and take small sips. 

They both stood in comfortable silence, the only noise was the muffled music pounding within the club. Kuroko’s body began to relax as the alcohol’s effects began to take their toll. 

“What’s been going on with you lately?” Aomine asked, breaking the silence. Kuroko smiled sweetly and curled his arm around Aomine’s bicep. 

“Let’s not talk about that. Let’s go dance!” Kuroko said groggily. 

“You’re drunk already. Jeez, what a light weight,” Aomine snorted. 

“I was drinking way before you got here,” smiled Kuroko. Aomine raised an eyebrow but Kuroko ignored him and pulled him back into the club. 

Aomine was put in an awkward situation as drunken Kuroko dragged him onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his waist and began to grind against him to the beat of the music. Aomine blushed as Kuroko kept pushing himself closer and closer against him. 

“I shouldn’t be the awkward one here,” Aomine mumbled to himself but in was inaudible to anyone else thanks to the music. Pride reached Aomine’s head; he wasn’t some awkward nerd, he would not let anyone, even Kuroko, make him feel embarrassed in his element.

Aomine roughly grabbed Kuroko’s waist and began to move his hips and dance with Kuroko. Kuroko hummed in approval and his hands moved up to loop around Aomine’s neck. Aomine let out a sharp inhale of breath as Kuroko flashed him a lopsided, almost seductive smirk. Aomine swung both ways, and fuck he would be lying if he said he had never thought Kuroko was hot as shit. Kuroko stood up on the tip of his toes and began to lightly kiss Aomine’s neck. 

“Fuck, Kuroko,” Aomine gasped. Aomine couldn’t find it within himself to tell Kuroko to stop. He had came here horny and now with his head clouded by alcohol, he didn’t care who satisfied his needs; even if it was his former best friend, as long as they were hot and Aomine gave Kuroko a big, green tick in that department. 

“Wanna go somewhere more private?” Kuroko purred into his ear. Kuroko’s hot breath and the vibrations of his voice made his whole body quiver. 

“Fuck yes,” he hissed and grabbed Kuroko by the wrist with enthusiasm. He pulled Kuroko through the crowd and as discreetly as possible pulled the phantom with him into the disabled bathroom. He locked the door behind them and ran his hands through the back of Kuroko’s hair before roughly tugging his head back so Kuroko’s lips were at the perfect angle to force him into a rough kiss. 

Kuroko moaned against Aomine’s rough lips and he clawed at the bigger mans chest, the bathroom reeked of lust and pheromones. Aomine asserted his dominance by pushing his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth. It was a sloppy an aggressive kiss that Aomine found wasn’t too popular with the ladies; but Kuroko was loving it.

Aomine broke the kiss. “You’re a slut aren’t you Tetsu?” He hissed with a smirk. 

“Uh-huh,” Kuroko moaned as Aomine painfully pulled his hair. 

“Who would have thought. Right now you’re my slut and I’m going to fuck you senseless,” Aomine groaned as he palmed his own erection through his jeans. The filthy words made Kuroko shudder as all of his sexual tension shot to his groin. 

“Yes fuck me!” He sighed loudly. Aomine smirked and grabbed Kuroko by the throat and began to squeeze. Kuroko didn’t try to fight as Aomine pushed him hard against the wall by his throat and rubbed his clothed boner against Kuroko’s thigh. “Choke me harder,” Kuroko wheezed. 

“Looks like you’re a little masochist. That’s perfect,” Aomine smirked and tightened his grip until Kuroko could barely breath. Kuroko choked and gasped and he felt himself becoming dizzy from a combination of alcohol, arousal and the lack of oxygen getting to his brain. Aomine slipped a hand underneath Kuroko’s shirt and Kuroko freaked. The bluenette grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from his throat and squirmed away with wide eyes full of fear.

“Did I do something?” Aomine asked with concern. Kuroko frantically shook his head.

“I’d prefer it if my shirt stay on please,” Kuroko replied in a small voice.

“Why?” Aomine asked. Kuroko obviously didn’t like being questioned and his eyes narrowed. He took a long stride forwards and caught Aomine’s lips. Once their tongues were engaged in a steamy battle of dominance Kuroko grabbed Aomine’s shoulders and pushed him down onto the closed toilet seat and climbed onto his lap. Aomine grabbed Kuroko’s hips and pulled him closer so his ass was just hovering over his erection. 

“Aomine-kun, I want you inside of me,” Kuroko breathed. 

“Fuck,” Aomine cursed. His erection was becoming so hard it was starting to be painful. Kuroko slid Aomine’s pants and boxers to his ankles and his huge boner sprung free. Kuroko’s eyes widened; Aomine’s dick was a monster. It had to be at least ten inches in length and Kuroko guessed it was almost as thick as a coke can. Kuroko’s shocked eyes continued to stare at Aomine’s length which fed the bigger mans ego. “Touch it,” Aomine ordered. Kuroko wrapped his thin fingers around the base, he couldn’t even wrap his hand around the whole width.

“It’s too big,” Kuroko mumbled. Aomine hunched over and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket. 

“I always come prepared,” smirked Aomine as he clicked open the lid. Kuroko hastily pulled down his own pants and straddled Aomine’s thighs again. They both shuddered as the tips of their sensitive cocks brushed against each other. 

Aomine watched in awe as Kuroko took the lube and began to prepare himself. Kuroko bounced on his lap as he thrust three fingers into his own hole with his mouth hanging open in pleasure. “Fuck you’re hot,” Aomine growled. He dug his large hands into Kuroko’s hips so hard he was sure it would bruise the boys pale flesh. The thought of marking Kuroko was a massive turn on.

A short while later Kuroko slipped his fingers out and aimed the head of Aomine’s huge cock with his puckered entrance. “It’s still going to hurt,” Aomine mumbled. Having a big dick wasn’t as good as it was made out to be. Most girls, and guys, would just settle for a blowjob because he was just so big it would be impossible to take it without some sort of pain and he couldn’t help but feel guilty when he did hurt someone, even if he was a proclaimed sadist.

“Good,” Kuroko drawled. Aomine was both impressed and turned on by Kuroko as he fearlessly sunk down onto his cock. Kuroko eventually was able to fit Aomine’s whole length inside; he felt so full he was going to burst. “Fuck it hurts, but it’s amazing!” Kuroko moaned. Aomine couldn’t resist as his hips bucked and Kuroko screamed in pleasure, his whole body was rocked by the movement. Aomine continued to thrust up into Kuroko and the phantom fell forwards onto his chest. 

Kuroko began to move his own hips and Aomine stopped to watch in awe as Kuroko rode him like a pro. He swiftly moved up so only his tip was inside before crashing down again right to the base. Kuroko moaned like a wanton whore and his eyes were glazed over with pleasure. Aomine eyed Kuroko’s weeping cock that was slick with pre cum and he rubbed his finger over the slit teasingly. Kuroko screamed and he clenched perfectly around Aomine’s cock. 

“So tight!” Aomine groaned through gritted teeth. He continued to mutter a string of swear words as Kuroko bounced up and down and Aomine’s large fingers played with Kuroko’s neglected cock. 

Kuroko came first and he splattered his seed all over both of their bodies and he fell forwards with exhaustion. Aomine wasn’t patient enough to let Kuroko have a break. He went back to thrusting his own hips inside Kuroko. The little phantom could only whimper into his rock hard chest as he was impaled by Aomine’s dick. 

Aomine came with a roar and filled Kuroko up with his cum. “Fuck Tetsu, when did you become so erotic?” Aomine laughed. Kuroko chuckled softly before lifting himself up off Aomine’s soft cock. Kuroko cleaned himself up as best as he could and slipped his pants back on.

“Call me I guess,” Kuroko said with a smirk before leaving Aomine alone and spent in the clubs bathroom.

~~

“So why did you summon me here? Oh and it looks like you’re still a B-cup,” Momoi commented with a bitter sweet smile as she eyed Riko’s flat chest with her calculating pink eyes. Riko’s face flushed from both anger and embarrassment as her hands indistinctly flew up to cover he chest. She glared at Momoi’s huge rack with jealousy. Momoi giggled. “Don’t be so shy!”

“Shut up. I’m not here to talk about breast sizes, I have a serious matter I wish to discuss with you,” Riko said sternly. Momoi propped her hand up on her hip and she looked at Riko with mild interest. Momoi was starting to make Riko’s blood boil and the Serein couch began to think that meeting with the pinkette maybe wasn’t a good idea after all. “It’s about Kuroko,” Riko said. Momoi’s eyes widened and her aura immediately shifted to that of a protective mate.

“Is he alright?” Momoi asked nervously. Riko shook her head.

“I’m afraid I don’t know. He quit the team.”

“What? He quit?” Momoi gasped with horror and shock. 

“I asked you to meet with me because I thought you could give me some advice. I’ll tell you everything I know as long as you promise not to get involved just yet,” Riko said. 

“If my beloved is in trouble there’s no way I can just sit back!” Momoi retorted with annoyance. Riko sighed, she was worried that’s how Momoi would react.

“I think it’s in Kuroko’s best interest if we don’t have too many people pressuring him until we find out what’s going on or else he may just pull one of his disappearing acts and then we will never be able to help him,” Riko explained and Momoi hesitantly nodded with understanding.

“Fine. If one of you hurt him I’ll make sure you suffer a long and painful death,” Momoi warned. Riko felt a small shock of fear; Momoi was teetering on the borderline between protective and plain out psycho. Riko wouldn’t have been surprised if Momoi was in fact a yandere. 

“I’ll tell you everything I know,” Riko sighed. Momoi stood their in complete silence as Riko explained everything, choosing to leave out the incident with Kagami so she didn’t put her aces life in danger. 

“Oh god, Tetsu-kun! Why didn’t anyone think to get me involved in the first place?” Momoi almost shouted, her eyes were shining with tears.

“I don’t know. I thought it was about time to talk to you since you know Kuroko well. Do you understand why I think we shouldn’t get ourselves involved just yet?” Riko replied.

“Yes. I’ll start doing some digging around and see if I can find anything for now,” Momoi said with a nod.

“Thank you,” Riko said with pure sincerity. No matter how much she disliked Momoi she had to admit it offered some relief having her involved. She was a genius when it came to gathering information and Riko knew that if anyone could get to the bottom of this, it was Momoi. 

“Poor Tetsu-kun. Thank you for telling me all this,” the pinkette said sadly. The two female coach’s bid their goodbyes and parted ways. Riko felt a step closer to solving what was wrong with Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School tomorrow. Ugh. I will try and update whenever is possible
> 
> Once again guys feedback is much appreciated please!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update - School sucks guys. I lasted 4 days being positive and keeping up with my work, buuuut 6 days and I’ve managed to fuck it all up again! I’m a useless piece of shit c’: Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 13

“You’re mine Tetsuya, no one else is allowed to fuck you!” Kumanosuke sneered as he pounded into his step son. Kuroko lay motionless beneath his step father’s suffocating weight. His eyes stared lazily and detached at the ceiling, his consciousness watched from the corner of the room; it was as if his spirit had escaped his body. He couldn’t move; he just watched himself being raped, utterly helpless. Time tediously ticked by, Kuroko begged silently for his step father to finish. The man’s thick fingers dug harshly into his hips, over the bruises Aomine had left; that’s why Kumanosuke was so mad. “You’re fucking mine! This-” Kumanosuke grabbed Kuroko’s dick. “-Is mine. All of you, is my property!” Kumanosuke came with a snarl. As his step father left his body, his consciousness was pulled back and he slowly spluttered to life like a broken light struggling to turn on. 

“I’m yours,” Kuroko mumbled in defeat, lacking lucidness. That wasn’t what Kuroko wanted to say - ‘I hate you!’ ‘Go die!’ he wanted to scream so badly; hatred burned him from the inside out, they had no where to escape. Kuroko wanted to express his anger, but he couldn’t. His step father had bent him completely to his own vile will, Kuroko no longer had the energy to fight. He surrendered; he shook hands with his fate. 

“What are you?” Kumanosuke grinned like a snake, baring his fangs dripping with venom. The same venom that pumped through Kuroko’s veins that very slowly spread through his body; one day, Kuroko hoped, that venom would stop his heart and he would be plunged into the internal rest he so desperately craved. He wanted away from all the pain; he wanted complete oblivion. 

“A cum dumpster,” Kuroko replied monotonously, his eyes still glued to the ceiling. Kumanosuke smiled with approval before slinking away, Kuroko was grateful to be finally left alone. Dead eyes remained invested in studying the blank ceiling; Kuroko’s mind began to spin; tears tracked down his cheeks. “Crying again. How pathetic,” Kuroko chuckled darkly. A sob sliced his throat. 

Punishment, Kuroko needed punishment. Razor blade clamped in one hand he made his way to the bathroom. Ten cuts for being a lying, disgusting excuse for a human being. A cut for Kise, a cut for Kagami, a cut for Riko, a cut for Hyuga, a cut for Aomine.. Tetsuya continued to mutilate his flesh, his own self inflicted justice. Kuroko laughed bitterly- what had he become?

Sender: Daiki Aomine  
Receiver: Kuroko Tetsuya

Come over

 

“Just like Kise, coming back for seconds,” Kuroko smirked at the text. “Looks like I’ll be going out today.”

~~ 

Aomine paced across his bedroom back and forth, back and forth. Tetsuya clung to his mind like cling wrap and his guilt was trapped inside. He had had sex with Kuroko, and it was amazing but Kuroko was his ex best friend and partner, and not to mention very intoxicated. Aomine didn’t usually feel guilt, and if he did he was too stubborn to act on it, but he needed to resolve things with Kuroko. He couldn’t let something this big just sit idle until it grew and grew, entangling everything in sight. To make things worse, something was wrong with Kuroko. Aomine hadn’t believed it all at first, Kuroko was just being cranky and having some mood swings; maybe he was even going through his own little rebellion stage, Aomine scoffed at the thought. That would explain the drinking, the smoking and a few other things but Kuroko’s behaviour on that night was far from someone going through some sort of phase. Even the mere thought of Kuroko’s hollow and defeated eyes sent shivers down Aomine’s spine. After that meeting with Kiyoshi at Maji burger, Aomine remembered going home and laughing until his stomach hurt but god did he wish at that moment he had taken everyone seriously. Kuroko depressed? Kuroko a cutter? No way, Aomine had thought there was absolutely no way Kuroko would let himself get like that. The Kuroko Aomine knew was compassionate and strong willed, what could have happened to the phantom to make him change so drastically? Attention, maybe? Aomine shook his head. Kuroko was definitely no open book and Aomine felt sad to admit he really didn’t know the bluenette that well; but Aomine knew him well enough to know for certain Kuroko was not going through a phase, and he was not looking for attention. Something was wrong, seriously wrong and Aomine had gathered proof with his own eyes; scars, hundreds of them littered Kuroko’s thighs and Aomine assumed there was more judging by how insistent Kuroko was to keep his shirt on. Was Kiyoshi right, were they self inflicted or otherwise? Aomine was sick of all these mysterious and secrets - he was going to confront Kuroko and beat the truth out of him if he had to. 

~~

“Hello, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko greeted his former light with his usual politeness and impassive tone. 

“Get in,” Aomine growled, his lips pursed in the thinnest of lines.

“Go easy on me please. This is only our second time after all,” Kuroko replied as he was dragged inside, dark amusement curled his lips. Kuroko simply thought Aomine was going to use him and his body, he was a cum dumpster, that was his job after all. 

“I didn’t ask you here to have sex,” Aomine said dryly and he pushed Kuroko down onto a sofa in the dining room. “Tea?” Aomine grunted, courtesies were not his forte. Kuroko refused with a shake of his head. Aomine plopped down next to him, his eyes holding nothing other than seriousness. Kuroko stared at him perplexed, it was rare to see Aomine genuinely serious.

“If not that, than why Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked, feigning his usual innocent self. 

“What happened that night, what are your feelings?” Aomine asked rather awkwardly. He was used to resolving any issues with his fists, not his mouth. 

“Feelings? You fucked me, that’s it. No strings attached, right?” Kuroko couldn’t fight his anxiety as the air around them became more and more tense. 

“Okay good, I don’t want to do anything like that with you again,” Aomine sighed internally from relief. He had been worried Kuroko would develop or already had emotional feelings for him, in which he couldn’t return. 

“Why not? Wasn’t I good enough?” Kuroko’s voice cracked. Had he failed his job?

“No fuck, that’s not it. I have feelings for someone else and I don’t think having sex with you is good for your mental health.”

“My mental health?” Kuroko cocked his head to the side, he tried to read Aomine but still he wound up being nothing other than confused. 

“What I really wanted to talk to you about was those scars on your legs. I saw them that night in the bathroom. You did that to yourself, didn’t you?” Kuroko’s heart stopped. His brain went into overdrive as he tried to think of a lie, but Kuroko got the feeling it was a question Aomine had already decided the answer of. He couldn’t tell him a complete lie, but he could twist the truth; a truth decorated by lies. 

“Yes, I did,” Kuroko murmured. Aomine sharply inhaled, he was scared that would be the answer but he was not surprised. No matter how much he had tried to fool himself he had known the answer would be yes. “A long time ago. They’re just scars. I had a phase and I was in a dark place and I stupidly resorted to self harm. I promise you it is no longer an issue. They weren’t fresh cuts, they were just fading scars,” Kuroko’s words were convincing and Aomine felt relieved. He searched Kuroko’s demeanour for any sign of what he said being a lie, but he seemed to have been honest. Plus he made a promise, Kuroko wasn’t the type to make light hearted promises.

“What about now? You haven’t been yourself,” Aomine asked. Kuroko flashed a faux smile of reassurance.

“I’m fine, Aomine-kun. Thank you for your concern but I really am okay. There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Aomine-kun so don’t over react when you see me doing something unusual,” Kuroko’s lies continued to roll effortlessly off his tongue. Aomine took the bait. The phantom would pay for his betrayal with more guilt and pain, but at least for that moment his secrets were still safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys this is completely unedited. I prefer to go through and edit everything at the end. So I apologise for any errors but I will fix them eventually! If you noticed any mistakes feel free to let me know!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

It was early Saturday morning and Kuroko sighed as he wandered aimlessly around a park, watching with jealously as carefree children ran around squealing as their mothers and fathers observed with content. Kuroko wished his childhood had been that normal. He wished he could go home without being scared of what would happen to him at his step fathers hands. These days, he rarely spent any time at home. He would stay out all day and all night before stumbling home around midnight in a drunken haze before being chewed up and spat back out by his stepfather. Bruises upon bruises, tears upon tears, cuts upon cuts; that's all home held for him. Not even his mother seemed to care about him anymore, Kumanosuke had stolen her from him. 

Tetsuya's legs began to feel weak and he sunk down onto a park bench, lately he barely had any energy left in him and the simplest tasks would leave him worn out. Kuroko rested his head back and stared up at the clouds. Admittedly, he was angry at Aomine for turning him down like he did. He thought he would be able to rely on Aomine for a quick, good fuck after that night at the club, but all of a sudden Aomine had found his heart. Where was caring Aomine when Kuroko needed him? Kuroko sighed; it was too late now. 

Kise, Kagami and Aomine had all let him down. Who would be next? 

"What a pleasant surprise," a formal, smooth voice rung through the air. Kuroko lazily lifted his head and met with green eyes. 

"Good morning Midorima-kun," Kuroko replied. Tetsuya sparked up a cigarette and Midorima turned his nose up. 

"Smoking is an absolutely filthy habit and I won't deny that I am rather disappointed that you of all people could be so shallow," Midorima spat and his lips curled in disgust. What the greenette didn't realise was that he was basically hitting a bees nest with a very short stick. Kuroko was fuming, Aomine had already pissed him off enough and now Midorima was standing there showing off his self thought superiority and looking down on Kuroko like he was a mindless maggot. 

"If you don't like it shut your mouth and fuck off," Kuroko snapped. Midorima's eyes narrowed and he pushed up his glasses. He opened his mouth to reply but Kuroko wasn't in the mood to be lectured. Kuroko quickly stood up and forcefully grabbed the back of Midorima's neck, pulling him down for an angry kiss. Tetsuya pulled away, smirking smugly; but Midorima simply wiped his mouth and frowned. "I didn't steal your first kiss did I?" Kuroko asked, still smirking.

"No, you did not. That was very rude of you," Midorima replied, his voice darker than usual. 

"Don't act like a child. I must say, you're a terrible kisser," Kuroko commented in his usual impassive tone, but it still held a bitterness that got on Midorima's nerves. 

"And you taste like cigarette, it was so disgusting I almost gagged," Midorima rebutted. 

"Touché," Kuroko said with a snort of amusement. 

"I'm not interested in men anyway," the greenette said. Kuroko's lips folded out into a thin line and he glared at Midorima with silent rage. Kuroko didn't take rejection well. "Is this some sort of sick game to you?"

"Game? What are you talking about, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked softly; the walls were back up, and Tetsuya was acting as his faux self again. 

"You don't care about who you are hurting at all. You're playing us like pawns, we're trying to help you and you're being a selfish fool," Midorima explained himself, not hiding his distaste. "I don't like this side of you."

Kuroko choked on bitter laughter. "Help me? You have to be kidding, Midorima-kun. I've been needing help for years, and you guys haven't done shit! Stop pretending like you suddenly care now when it's too fucking late!" Kuroko yelled. He stomped out the remnants of his cigarette on the pavement and quickly lit another one with shaking hands, his dam was breaking and the waves of his repressed emotions were spilling through the cracks. 

"You've just admitted there is something wrong. How were we suppose to know? We've just been believing the lies you've been deceiving us with, how is that our fault?" Kuroko visibly winced as he received a verbal slap to the face. Lies. Deceiving. 

"If you would excuse me I have places I need to be-" Midorima grabbed Kuroko's shoulder to hold him back. 

"Stop running away!" Midorima was finally expressing his anger. 

"There's a reason I've been deceiving you all, because I don't want to lose you! These past few weeks I've shown my true colours, and look at the shit storm it's caused. Can you really blame me for hiding?"

"It doesn't have to be like this. If you would just talk to us and-"

"No! Just let me go already!" Kuroko growled. Midorima did as he requested and let go. 

"Have it your way," Midorima sighed and Kuroko quickly darted off the second he was set free. 

Midorima recalled Oha Asa's words that morning: 'If you come across a friend in need, don't be afraid to reach out to others for their sake! You're lucky item today is a cell phone, make sure to keep it close!' Oha Asa was always right. Midorima pulled out his cellphone which he had checked to make sure it was in his pocket three times before he left the house. He scrolled through his contacts, there was only one person that felt right to call.

 

**DRUG USE** (A/N no serious drugs, just some pot which I'm personally not against but I know there's a lot of controversy surrounding it and it's illegal in most places)

Kuroko's legs carried him out of instinct to the all too familiar broken down bar where (the) lost souls resided. He preformed the secret knock, and as usual Stray was there to let him in. An unusual smell irked his nostrils and when he walked into the beaten down bar the air was smothered in a thin veil of smoke. It smelt nothing like that from a fire or cigarettes. Finch and the others were sitting in a circle on the floor laughing and passing around what looked to be a normal, roll-your-own cigarette but Kuroko knew from the smell it wasn't tobacco. 

Finch was equipped with a Kuroko-radar it seemed, as everytime Kuroko stepped foot onto the premises his sparkly blue eyes latched onto Kuroko and he lunged into the bluenettes arms. Kuroko forced his best smile to hide his tired eyes threatening to spill with tears any second. 

"Come join us Panther!" Finch said cheerily. The corners of Kuroko's mouth were tugged down in to a frown, Finch seemed a little strange. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed distant. Kuroko let himself be pulled into the circle despite his uneasiness. "Have a drag," Finch offered Kuroko the odd cigarette and Kuroko hesitantly inhaled. The smoke was thicker than normal and it tasted like some sort of herb. 

"What is this?" Kuroko coughed and pushed the cigarette back into Finch's hand. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would have tried weed before," Finch replied with a small amount of guilt. Kuroko's eyes widened and panic grasped his chest.

"I-I just smoked marijuana?!" Kuroko cried with fright. Of course he had heard of weed before amongst many other drugs, but beyond that he was clueless and the unknown scared him, especially because it was illegal. 

"Relax, it honestly isn't that big of a deal I promise. Unlike other drugs it isn't bad for you at all, alcohol is worse actually. Trust me getting high is great and calming, and the first time is the best," Finch said and Kuroko calmed down a little, he was actually beginning to feel quite curious on what it would be like to get high. Deciding to trust Finch, he took another drag from the joint. 

Sender: Akashi Seijuro  
Receiver: Kuroko Tetsuya

We need to talk, now. 

 

Kuroko stared at the text from his ex captain. "Who's that?" Finch chirped, reading over his shoulder. Kuroko shrugged and shoved his phone back in his pocket, whatever it was his ex captain could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N School has taken over my life again which is why I haven't been able to update as well as my laptop is currently getting repaired so this chapter was written on my phone which is why it's so short because writing on my phone infuriates me, I should get my laptop back very soon so I'll update again when it comes back and hopefully the next chapter will then be a lot better. I'm really sorry guys, but I hope you can understand


End file.
